ESPERANZA
by patriot117
Summary: El destino de los Eraba esta en encontrar al amigo del padre de Hikari; el doctor Yeoj. Pero no solo se juega el destino de una raza antigua, la vida del famoso escritor Takeru esta en juego. No será nada sencillo la travesía, la fuerzas enemigas toman fuerza y el tiempo se agota.
1. Perseguidos

**Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni su historia. Estos es solo por hobbie.**

* * *

**Esperanza**

Perseguidos

Las noticias de la desaparición de Takeru en las noticias de Francia fueron solo un escándalo momentáneo. Su representante desmintió su desaparición y dio el comunicado que se encontraba de vacaciones, sin mencionar que no perdió la oportunidad de hacer dinero con la noticia, y es que bueno, ese es su trabajo. Ya tenía fuera de Europa alrededor de cuatro meses en lo que hubo viajado por los Estados Unidos en busca del famoso y nada conocido Doctor Yeoj. Logrando pasar desapercibido más por mis habilidades que porque no le reconozcan; había mejorado en su poder mental que puedo borrar recuerdos de corto plazo de las personas. Hikari —Aria para otros— estaba histérica con la forma en que estaba siendo de irresponsable con mis nuevos dones.

El día brillaba como ninguno otro, cada mañana algo nuevo sorprendía al rubio que con su percepción aguda captaba lo que jamás en su vida hubiera hecho. Se encontraban en un motel de segunda clase en alguna carretera que los llevaría a Boston. Hasta el momento las pistas de la localización del doctor los llevaron a Carolina, Nueva York y Búfalo. Descansando en el suelo miraba su celular notando como esta no tenia señal, era obvio siendo que estaba a miles de kilómetros de su hogar. Se incorporo y noto en una de las camas individuales a Hikari que le miraba con los brazos cruzados; se notaba pensativa. La relación entre ellos no era como hace unos meses cuando se conocieron — donde un sentimiento mas allá de la amistad emergía — se encontraban algo distanciados. Eso no quitaba que el sentimiento siguiera en ellos.

_¿Cómo te sientes? _Pregunto la castaña por telepatía en un intento de no despertar a Tai quien descansaba a s derecha en su respectiva cama; el era conductor designado. Al viajar en un auto rentado el único que estaba en condiciones para manejar era el catedrático quien paso la noche anterior manejando y desvelando.

_Excelente._

_Me preocupas, lo que hay en ti esta evolucionando muy rápido. _Hikari se notaba, por la voz mental, no enojada ni mucho menos furiosa; se escuchaba preocupada.

_Ya van cuatro meses y no me ha pasado nada. _Pudiera que el cambio no se notara a simple vista, pero, el comportamiento del rubio era totalmente diferente a como se le conocía. El no lo notaba, pero era más vivas, fresco sin preocupaciones. _Creo que te alteraste por algo que ni tu estabas segura que sucedería._

_Créeme, no estas bien._

_Venga, Hikari, no hay de que preocuparse._

La castaña no dijo nada mas solo se acostó y se tapo con las cobijas. Para esas fechas en ese punto del mundo el frío era crudo e intenso. Según el termómetro del celular de la castaña se encontraban en esos momentos a unos menos tres grados centígrados. _Bienvenidos a Boston_, se dijo así misma. Takeru se volvió al suelo solo tapado con un par de colchas en el suelo y un par de cobijas para taparse, lo curioso es que no sentía frío. Quizá fuera por la ayuda del termostato de la habitación del motel. Volvió a su celular el cual marcaba de hora las siete de la mañana — solo había dormido dos horas — sus energías estaban al máximo. Una necesidad de salir corriendo, hacer ejercicio o simplemente respirar aire fresco era lo que mas deseaba. Coloco sus brazos tras su cabeza para recargarse en ellos y comenzó a recordar lo que hasta el momento les había ocurrido.

La travesía comenzó hace cuatro meses cuando huyeron de Nek y Sivad en el tren que los conducía a Londres. En su camino a la ciudad no tuvieron problema alguno de sus perseguidores. Para Takeru, el fui quien los ahuyentó con su gran poder y por tal motivo los dejaron de perseguir. Estuvo de lo más equivocado. A los pocos días de llegar a Londres tuvieron un nuevo encuentro con Nek y Sivad. De nuevo no fueron rivales para Takeru que el hubiera podido solo con los dos, pero recibió ayuda de la castaña. Las grandes habilidades del rubio no hicieron más que despertar un mayor interés en la castaña por saber exactamente lo que ocurría con su compañero.

Logrando abordar un avión, volaron directo a Nueva York donde se suponía que encontrarían a su nuevo amigo, el doctor Yoej. No es que fuera necesario, aun cuando ya supiera el idioma, pero el rubio y la castaña gracias a sus habilidades no les costo comunicarse en el idioma del país con la gente del lugar. Siendo esto de mucha ayuda lograron dar con la dirección que el padre de Hikari le otorgo para encontrar al doctor. Para su mala fortuna ya no vivía allí, los nuevo dueños del departamento —ubicada en uno de los mejores puntos de la ciudad — les informaron que hace ya unos meses que el antiguo dueño se retiro de aquel edificio. Frustrada Hikari se la paso aquel día no muy amable con cuanta personase le acercara, no se supo si era por la misión que se complicaba ó la preocupación de lo que corría dentro del rubio. Taichi soltó esa cuestión en su mente, y siendo un entrometido el escritor lo escucho.

La castaña no ser rindió fácil y comenzó a indagar los días siguientes, hasta que dio con una pista. Un par de ancianos _Eraba_, amigos del doctor, fueron su pista inicial para dar con el hombre. Viviendo e Nueva Jersey los tres amigos fueron en su búsqueda; ellos seguían viviendo en su hogar. No fue fácil demostrar que iban con buenas intenciones, y es que en esos tiempos y con las noticias que corrían entre la gente de la castaña ya no se podía confiar en otros aun cuando fueran de los tuyos.

Los ancianos eran dos personas muy sabias, alegres y espontáneas, ya cuando estos confiaron en ellos. La castaña tenia ese no se que, que le ayudaba a dar confianza; talvez seria su habilidad que una vez mencionó Sivad. Como fuese, entre _Erabas_ quizá no surtía efecto. El anciano les revelo que el doctor desapareció un día sin previo aviso, sin despedirse ni decir a donde iban, pero, por lo que una vez les platico el tenia enemigos y debía estar en constante movimiento. Como ayuda les sugirió que fuesen a Carolina donde vivía un familiar del doctor, el quizá podría ser de mas ayuda. Sin peder tiempo compraron boletos de avión hacia la ciudad del hermano del doctor. Fue entonces cuando llegaron a Carolina que volvieron a verse cara a cara con Sivad; solo que en esta ocasión Nek no se encontraba con el. Esa ocasión iba con otros tres _Eraba_ de edad cercana a la de Taichi, por su pinta no eran nada amigables. Nek estaba reclutando personal para perseguirlos, y de pasada no ponerse mas en riesgo al luchar contra el rubio quien era muy superior a cualquier _Eraba_ en el planeta. El numero no mostró ser un factor, Takeru cada vez era mas fuerte y sin problemas logro derrotar a los vasallos de Nek, con excepción de Sivad que por algún motivo no participo en la batalla; solo se limitó a mirar. Huyendo de nuevo de sus captores Taichi tuvo la idea de que lo mejor seria viajar por carretera, ya que los aeropuertos eran un punto peligroso para sus encuentros. Por fortuna el anterior se llevo acabo a las afueras del aeropuerto en un punto de aviones privados donde no se encontraba gente.

Por lo que vivieron supieron que su búsqueda no seria para nada fácil y menos con dementes tras ellos. El escritor se preguntaba que tendría entre manos Nek, ahora que convenció de alguna forma a otros como el a buscarlos. Ese movimiento no se ajustaba mucho a su plan.

Los días pasaron para convertirse en meses. Carolina solo fue otra pista para ir a otra ciudad. El hermano del doctor cambio su residencia a Búfalo y era momento de ir con el y por fin dar con su paradero. El tiempo era poco. Por la buena fortuna no tardaron en dar con Nish— Nombre del hermano del doctor—, por supuesto que no fue fácil ganarse su confianza. No fue si no hasta que entre Hikari y Nish compartieron lo que conocen los de su raza como la _Interacción_ que el hermano del doctor supo que ellos eran buenos. Y el fue quien los mando a Boston, era el lugar donde se escondía el doctor y la perfecta ciudad para mantenerse escondido y continuar con sus actividades. Al parecer el doctor como el padre de la castaña estaban buscando como mantener a los _Eraba_ aun en existencia y evitar quedarse en el mito. Nish les compartió información secreta sobre Yeoj, el era buscado por un grupo conocido como los _Ooda. _Dicho grupo era un puñado de sujetos que, según ellos, mantenían el orden entre los suyos. Al enterarse de los experimentos del doctor estos lo amenazaron de que se detuviera — temiendo que en realidad el buscaba _el poder absoluto —_ a pesar de que Yeoj les dijera sus motivos a beneficio de los suyos. Los _Ooda _condenaban aquel que buscara el poder absoluto ya que la búsqueda de aquellos los llevo al punto en que se encontraban; la extinción. Viendo que Yeoj no se detendría, y por su gran temor a que no fuera cierto lo que les compartió de su investigación fue marcado como traidor y comenzó a ser perseguido. No le quedo más que triangular, yendo de una ciudad a otra, para perder a sus perseguidores. Al final logro encontrar refugio en Boston, ciudad que por sus condiciones era perfecto para el doctor.

Al dar las dos de la tarde — ya descansados —los tres compañeros decidieron emprender de nuevo el viaje, estaban a un par de horas de la ciudad. Siendo que su equipaje era lo mas liviano posible no se demoraron en abordaron el vehiculo; solo un llevaban consigo un par de maletines. Pronto y sin importar el clima frío, nublado y con tintes de querer nevar emprendieron el viaje. De nueva cuenta era Tai el que conducía, Takeru seria el copiloto y Hikari iria en los asientos de atrás. Ya cada quien se sabia su posición.

— Estoy ansioso por saber todos los secretos que guarda de la pulsera — Comentó el castaño de treinta años al ver por el retrovisor a Hikari perdida en su muñeca.— Estoy seguro que tu padre ha logado algo magnifico para que tu gente siga prosperando.

Hikari no dijo nada, solo levanto su rostro y le sonrío a su amigo. Por su lado el rubio solo miraba por la ventana de su lado y miraba el cielo cerrado por las nubes tan blancas como una perla. Si había algo que admitir era que ahora con sus nuevas habilidades su carácter tuvo un cambio, y el no interesarle ya los misterios del brazalete era uno de ellos. Pudiera que su anterior forma — interior, ya que físicamente no hubo cambio — estuviera preocupado e interesado en aquella situación. Ahora no. Si seguía abordo en ayudar a Hikari en encontrar al doctor solo era por ella y que lo obligaba a ir con ellos; según ella estaba muriendo. El no lo creía, para nada. Se sentía de maravilla, sus ojos podían alcanzar distancias de vistas inimaginables para el hacia meses atrás, su olfato era agudo, sus oídos lograban percibir sonidos que antes ignoraba y no estaba de menos las habilidades telepáticas y de telequinesia. Era alguien mejorado, un ser superior. Miro de reojo hacia los asientos traseros, sentía la mirada pesada de la castaña sobre el. Quizá estuviera leyendo su mente en ese momento; aun no lograba bloquear a tiempo completo sus pensamientos.

_¿Husmeando en mi mente?, _lanzo la pregunta al sentir a Hikari en su cabeza. En eso si estaba mejorando ahora, lograba percibir con mayor rapidez a quien quisiera entrar en su mente. Aunque eso no evitaba que lograran ver en su interior.

_Veo que no logras aun bloquear tu mente, _su voz sonaba como molesta. Aunque no era de extrañar en esos días; siempre estaba molesta con el. _Tienes mucho que aprender aun de tus nuevas habilidades._

_Bueno, yo no nací con ellas._

_Me preocupas. _Dicho aquello, la voz y presencia de Hikari se esfumaron de su cabeza como si nada. No podía negar que aun aquella jovencita — solo de apariencia — aun lograba hacer efecto en el. Aun tenía ese sentimiento arraigado en su interior.

— No me agrada cuando mantienen sus conversaciones "especiales".

— Lo siento, Taichi — Hikari se levanto de su lugar y le planto un beso en la mejilla a su amigo. Takeru no pareció agradarle.

Las emociones en el eran mas intensas y lo que antes pudiera ser un simple malestar ahora era ira. Eso era una desventaja. Aun cuando lograba controlarse, debía admitir que al paso de los días le resultaba más difícil y molesto. Se controlo, disimulo que no se percato del beso y se volvió a perder en la vista que le ofrecía la carretera. Y así controlándose pasaron unos veinte minutos donde solo la musca del radio del automóvil sonaba. No se pronunciaba palabra alguna ni mucho menos las miradas se cruzaban. Para el escritor era de lo mejor, aquel silencio lo tranquilizaba y permitía estar solo con sus pensamientos. Observaba los árboles que se teñían de amarillo y otros tantos de naranja — Casi estaban pelones —, el invierno estaba cerca al igual que diciembre. _Navidad _pensó el rubio quien reconocía que aquella época era su favorita. El recordar los años de niño cuando se juntaba toda la familia le saco una sonrisa; sus padres, los abuelos, tíos, primos todos presentes en el hogar de los patriarcas. ¡La cena!. Recordar el pavo que su abuelo preparaba, la sopa de espagueti de la abuela, las tazas de chocolate y la primera vez que tomo vino. Todo era exquisito. Aquellos recuerdos le hicieron añorar esos tiempos donde todo era felicidad y armonía; quiso regresar a Paris para ver a su hermano, cuñada y sobrina. Anhelaba poder hacer un muñeco de nieve con su sobrina, pasar tiempo con su hermano y poder pedirle algún consejo. Todo eso por el momento se le era negado.

El tiempo siguió su paso y el rubio no despegaba su atención del paisaje que se pintaba de su lado. Paso su mirada hacia el retrovisor exterior y noto algo peculiar; ya lo había notado un par de kilómetros atrás. Un automóvil Neon rojo les venia siguiendo desde que partieron de una gasolinera. Se notaba sospechoso. Vio al conductor que iba con una gorra y lentes que no permitía ver su rostro — eso solo bastaría para sospechar — el copiloto iba con una bufanda que le cubría la parte inferior del rostro e igual que su colega traía consigo unos lentes. Los dos sujetos en los asientos traseros no lograba divisarlos aun con su visión mejorada. Algo no estaba bien con esos sujetos.

— También lo note — Soltó Taichi que se percato de lo que miraba el rubio.

— Han de ser seguidores de Nek.

— No lo dudes.

Hikari cerró sus ojos ignorando la conversación de los sujetos; se concentraba para meterse en la mente de los sujetos tras ellos. La castaña era especial, una elite superior de los _Eraba. _Sus habilidades eran superiores a cualquier otro de los suyos, y una de sus especialidades es en la infiltración de la mente de otros sin problemas ni ser detectada. Les conocían como rastreadores. El escritor los supo cuando fue capturado por Nek y Sivad en su hogar, ellos no fueron crueles al introducirse en su mente — tampoco es que hubieran sido dóciles de poder — por lo que le dañaron al querer entrar en las profundidades de su cerebro. No tenían esa habilidad. Según Hikari como ella había pocos y hoy día solo quedaba ella.

— En efectiva, son de su gente.

La confirmación de la identidad de los sujetos por parte de la castaña hizo ponerlos en alerta. Les resultaba muy extraño que no les atacasen, pudieron aprovechar el momento en que se descuidaron. Buscaban algo más.

— No podemos llevarlos a donde vamos —Taichi miraba por el retrovisor de la puerta de su lado al automóvil que se mantenía a una distancia relativamente segura.

— Pues debemos deshacernos de ellos — Soltó Takeru.

— ¿Qué sugieres? — La expresión en la castaña detonaba precaución.

Takeru sonrío, levanto su mano a la altura de su nariz y abrió su mano mostrando la palma. Hikari abrió los ojos al comprender lo que el rubio pretendía hacer. No reacciono a tiempo para detenerlo. Cerró su puño y el automóvil tras ellos se comprimió al tiempo que cerraba su mano en un puño. Al terminar y dejaron su mano en un puño bien cerrado el automóvil quedo hecho una bola de puro metal y platico arrugado. Taichi no se detuvo pero pudo ver por el retrovisor la impactante escena que dejaban tras ellos. Por su lado, Hikari se giro para ver lo que el rubio había hecho con sus perseguidores; le aterraba. Lento se volteo a mirar al rubio que no mostró signos de arrepentimiento. Estaba mal, necesitaban llegar pronto con Yeoj.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Que mejor que recibir este 2014 con el inicio de esta continuación de mi historia "LUZ". Por cierto, ¿Qué tal recibieron este nuevo año? Espero que de la mejor manera y con la mejor actitud. Pero bueno, no les quito mas su tiempo y ojala les gustara este capitulo inicial.**


	2. Pasado

Pasado

Al paso de unos cuantos kilómetros dejando muy atrás la escena del crimen, Hikari ordeno que Taichi detuviera el vehiculo. Al quedar completamente quito bajo del automóvil y camino hasta salirse del camino y quedar bajo un árbol. Por la mente le ordeno al rubio que la siguiera, y por el tono de voz el rubio supo que no debía hacer enojar mas a la castaña- Bajo y emprendió la caminata hasta la castaña que no le miraba solo se limitaba a ver sus zapatos. Era verdad que dentro de si no existía ningún sentimiento de remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer, ni mucho menos de compasión. Lo que si le afectaba — y no en gran medida — pero si lo necesario, era la expresión en el rostro de la castaña. Decepción. Eso era lo que sus ojos y cada facción mostraban.

— Se lo que me vas a decir — Soltó el rubio al estar frente a la castaña. — Y no necesito leer tu mente para saberlo.

— Estas mal.

Takeru quiso rodar sus ojos y ponerlos en blanco ante la insistente y repetida frase de su compañera. Ese sermón ya lo conocía.

— Tú no eras de esa forma — Se quebró su voz y el tinte en esta era de dolor. Un dolor emocional. — Me arrepiento de haberte dado la pulsera, por mi culpa te estas convirtiendo en alguien diferente a la gran persona que conocí en Paris.

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba de esa forma, también era la primera que le decía aquello. Su actitud solía ser de alguien molesta, preocupada, pero molesta. Le regañaba, le decía lo mismo de que estaba en peligro de muerte. Pero en esos cuatro meses nunca escucho aquello. Se quedo parado sintiendo de nuevo — después de varios meses — vergüenza de si mismo. Extendió su mano para tomar la de ella, pero no lo logro ya que la joven lo quito antes de que pudiera tocarla. Eso le dolió.

— ¿Sirve de algo decir que lo siento?

— No.

La atmosfera entre ellos era fría, desolada y extraña. Si algo extrañaba el rubio era la gran relación que mantenía con la castaña tiempo atrás; cuando la conoció. Hizo un segundo intento en tomarle la mano, de nuevo se negó. La vena de molestia comenzaba a hincarse en su frente, respiro pausado y profundo para controlarse y no permitirle a ese sentimiento crecer. Podía arruinar las disculpas. Le tomo cinco minutos recuperar el buen animo.

— Hikari, créeme que lo siento — Takeru dibujo una media sonrisa. — No volverá a ocurrir.

— Tienes razón, no volverá a ocurrir — La joven que hasta el momento se recargaba en el tronco del árbol se incorporo, quedo frente al rubio por lo que tuvo que levantar ligeramente la vista.— Encontraremos al amigo de mi padre y el te curara.

¿Curar?. La vena volvió a hincharse y esta vez no logro contenerla, incluso ni intento hacerlo. Le molesto que la castaña le tachara como un enfermo, como si sus nuevas habilidades no fueran algo que le quisiera compartir. Algo que solo los de su raza pudieran y tuvieran el derecho a poseer. No era justo, el quería sus nuevas habilidades.

— ¿Acaso crees que solo tu tienes derecho a tener estas habilidades?

— ¿De que hablas?

Takeru soltó un resoplido fuerte que escupió.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero — Dio un paso más a la castaña y le reto con la mirada.— No te gusta que un simple humano tenga tus habilidades, y que de paso sea mejor que tú.

— Estas fuera de contexto.

— No mientas, seguro que eso de que estoy muriendo es una farsa para quitarme mis habilidades.

— Para nada es cierto lo que dices — replicó Hikari exaltada.— Estas tergiversando todo.

La mirada marrón choco con la azul, la conexión entre ellos transmitía su fervor de cada uno; pudo haber creado una chispa eléctrica. No era dolor lo que tras la mirada de la castaña se ocultaba, pudo ver mejor que se trataba de pena y sufrir. En cambio el solo podía sentirse indignado ante el comentario de Hikari, ese constante estado de irrites se presentaba cada vez con mas fuerza. Soltó un fuerte suspiro y trato de hablar, no logro articular palabra ya que molesta Hikari se alejo de el y partió en dirección al vehiculo de donde Taichi les observaba. Molesto gruño por no poder quedar en buen termino con la castaña, pero si ella quería seguir de aquella forma por el daba igual.

De nuevo emprendieron el viaje y como otras veces el silencio era el único presente en el ambiente. Cada quien iba en su mente pensando, reflexionando, tomando decisiones. Takeru por su parte solo tenía una idea en su cabeza, una que comenzó a brotar después de llegar a los Estado Unidos. Por si las dudas no quiso hondar mucho en aquel fragmento de su mente, la castaña podría estar de intrusa y con su falta de experiencia no le resultaría difícil de encontrar. Seria un gran problema si llegase a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones, estaban tan cerca como para que todo se viniera abajo. Tenia que ser cauteloso. El solo esperaría y llegado el momento actuaría. No había más. Sus pensamientos se vieron detenidos por lo que eran los pisos superiores de los edificios mas altos de la ciudad de Boston. Estaban llegando a la ciudad y por suerte ya no tuvieron problema alguno con la gente de Nek. Por el momento.

En pocos minutos se vieron introducidos y vagando por las calles de la ciudad. En un punto antes de llegar al semáforo en rojo, Taichi se metió en el estacionamiento de un establecimiento de comida rápido; la mas famosa del país. Hikari y Takeru se quedaron intrigados por la acción del catedrático. No estaba en el plan llegar a comer a un lugar como ese.

— Antes de que indaguen en mi mente les explico — Taichi miro por el retrovisor a Hikari quien asintió, de reojo noto que el rubio solo se quedo viéndole.— Tenemos pisándonos los talones a la gente de Nek, debemos ser cuidadosos de no llevarlos directamente al doctor. Incluso ya cometimos el error de traerlos hasta esta ciudad, no debemos exponer al que puede ser la clave de tú salvación y de los Eraba.

Takeru no dijo nada al ser apuntado con la acusación del castaño. Pero si debían darle el crédito a sus palabras, el doctor Yeoj se ocultaba de sus enemigos como para que ellos fuesen los que se los llevasen hasta su puerta. _"Sean cuidadosos" _fueron las ultimas palabras usadas por el hermano del doctor. Prometieron que no pondrían en peligro a Yeoj, y creyeron que lo lograrían ya que tenían unas semanas sin problemas con Nek ó sus secuaces. Solo hasta hace unos días. Ahora que tenían de nuevo encima a Nek tendrían que ser cuidadosos, no sabían que pudiera tramar.

— Si bien Nek no es de los Ooda es un peligro que sepa bien a que venimos acá.

— No es idiota, ha de sospechar.

— Lo se, Aria, y por esa razón el ser precavidos es nuestra mayor prioridad.

— ¿Qué sugieres? — Takeru que recargaba su barbilla en su puño derecho descansando el brazo en la ventanilla pregunto sin mirar al castaño.

Lo que sugirió no le afecto en lo más mínimo, en cambio, Hikari se notaba preocupada y algo exaltada. Taichi sugirió estar unos días en la ciudad sin buscar al doctor, crear la ilusión que solo están en la ciudad por otra pista. Necesitaban crear un espacio, esperar una oportunidad ó simplemente correr con suerte para poder verse con el doctor. No quedándole de otra la castaña acepto. Se dirigieron a un hotel, uno con pinta que les ayudaría a crear la ilusión que querían pasar desapercibidos. El dinero por el momento no era problema, Taichi revelo que Hikari tenia consigo una buena suma de dinero con lo que por ello están solventando los gastos. Adquirieron dos habitación, una para la castaña y otra, muy a su pesar, para los hombres. Siendo habitaciones contiguas podrían estar unos al pendientes de otros. Como ya era casi de noche el trío solo planeo ir en busca de comida, pero, para no llamar la atención solo se fue Taichi dejando a Takeru y Hikari en la habitación de ella.

La habitación encendida mostraba un capitulo de alguna serie reconocida del país, por suerte, ó mejor dicho gracias a sus habilidades de telepatía la pareja aprendió el idioma en tan solo tres días de haber llegado a los estados unidos. Pudiendo entender lo que decían los actores en pantalla ninguno mostraba interés en aquella serie. No les resultaba muy llamativo, siendo que eran de un país con cultura un tanto diferente. Takeru que hasta el momento no se imagino como seria el pasado de los Eraba, analizando que el mundo humano estaba dividido en tantas culturas, religiones, ideas políticas, lenguajes le surgió esa necesidad de conocer mas de la raza de Hikari.

— Solo existían cuatro civilizaciones en ese entonces — Respondió como si nada la joven.

— ¿Cuatro? — Devolvió la pregunta el rubio ignorando el hecho de que Hikari le estuviese leyendo la mente. Quería mantener las paces con ella, además de querer saber sobre la milenaria civilización.

— Si, las cuatro grandes civilizaciones antiguas: Eraba, Atlantes, Lemures y Kekere.

Hikari explico según los antiguos pergaminos — los pocos que encontró su padre — narran que los Atlantes y Lemures eran los más poderosos de los cuatro. Siendo los Kekere —"_los mas pequeños"_ en su traducción— la raza menos poderosa y avanzada. El dialecto era diferente para cada raza, no siendo impedimento puesto a sus grandes habilidades, que les ayudaban aprender con facilidad y rapidez. Puesto que no tenia muchos textos en su poder, siendo la mayoría ya perdidos, no supo mucho de cómo era la vida en ese entonces. Casi todos los textos eran de su cultura por lo que explicarle de los otros le resultaría vago y poco informativo.

— ¿Entonces, son cierto los mitos de la Atlántida y Lemuria?

— Si.

Tal afirmación le fascino al rubio, no podía creer que aquellos cuentos fantasiosos de antiguas civilizaciones — mas avanzadas a la actual — fueran reales. La idea de que pudieran existir personas de las otras culturas ó razas, como fuese que les llamasen, le resultaba excitante.

— No necesito leer tu mente para saber lo que piensas — Takeru levanto una ceja.— Lamento informarte que tanto los Atlantes como los Lemures ya tienen mucho tiempo de haber desaparecido. Me atrevo a decir que hace ya varios milenios.

— Y, ¿los Kekere?

— Bueno, quiero suponer que también perecieron en la "Gran Guerra".

Si no recordaba mal, una vez leyó algo sobre lo que Hikari daba ha entender. No tuvo que hacer mucha memoria, la castaña comenzó a revelar la historia de su gente. La gran guerra fue un suceso bélico que se desato entre los Atlantes y los Lemures, llevándose consigo a los que poco tenían que ver: Eraba y Kekere. La diferencia de estos últimos fue que eran los protegidos de los Lemures, por lo que fueron blancos de Atlantis. En tanto, los Eraba se mostraron neutros al evento bélico. Por supuesto que esto no le exonero de recibir consecuencias; aun cuando los Lemures fueron los más comprensivos. La guerra fue el evento que llevo al fin a las dos grandes civilizaciones antiguas, no teniendo el dato exacto la joven revelo que solo leyó un extracto de los sucesos. Como si lo estuviera leyendo la joven con su gran memoria recito:

"_El mar se agito levemente en un inicio, como preludio a lo que estaba por venir. El cielo no era azul, ni nubes de algodón surcaban los cielos. La tierra vibro al compás de de los pasos, y los árboles danzaban al ritmo del viento. Nuestros pecados, y el pecado de nuestros ajenos se pagarían con fuego, agua, viento y tierra. Suplicas a los neutros, llantos a los hermanos y disculpas al enemigo se proclamaron a los cuatro puntos de la tierra."_

Takeru no entendió del todo aquellas palabras que parecían provenir de algún profeta griego. Hikari hizo una pausa antes de volver hablar. Lo que el poema quería decir era que el escritor, algún filosofo antiguo de aquella época, narraba los sucesos antes de la inundación y destrucción de Atlantis y Lemuria; la tierra de las grandes civilizaciones. Aquella vez fue su exterminio, no quedo nada de su grandeza perdiéndose en la historia y convirtiéndose en mito. Por suerte los Eraba lograron sobrevivir aquellos eventos catastróficos, en tanto los Kekere tuvieron un destino incierto. Quedando en la tierra solo su gente prosperó en la tierra junto a una joven y nueva raza que surgió, los humanos.

— ¿Cómo pudo tu gente sobrevivir? — Takeru no podía entender como los que eran grandes, poderosos y avanzados perecieran y los inferiores prosperaran.— ¿Qué hicieron los tuyos siendo que no eran para nada como los Atlantes y Lemures?

Hikari se sintió un poco ofendida, esa expresión de su gente por parte del rubio no le agrado.

— Nuestra posición geográfica.

Takeru asintió ante la respuesta. Era lógico siendo que el mundo cambio en su forma geográfica algunas zonas quedaron intactas.

— No te puedo contar más, ni yo misma se bien lo que era de mi gente en el pasado — Hikari cerro los ojos lamentándose no poder conocer el pasado de los suyos. Si algo amaban los Eraba era la historia, el saber, aprender y mejorar.— Como desearía conocer bien lo que era nuestra civilización, poder ver su grandeza.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo Takeru sintió remordimiento, y una extraña sensación de añoranza. Ver cabizbaja a Hikari ante la idea de que jamás podría conocer con exactitud de donde venia le ocasiono sentirse mal por su comportamiento hasta el momento. Le hubiese gustado poder usar sus habilidades para poder viajar en el tiempo y que pudiera ver con sus ojos lo que era su gente hace milenios. Eso iba mas halla de lo posible.

— ¿Todo lo que sabes, de cuantos textos los has leído?

— Cinco.

Ese era un numero muy pobre que solo indicaba cuanta historia, sucesos importantes, información se ha perdido en el tiempo. Era una lastima. Y no solo por la castaña, también por la humanidad que pudiera aprender del pasado de la tierra, de su gente entonces, y poder crecer más no temiendo a cometer los antiguos errores. Cuanto se ha perdido en las arenas del tiempo y espacio. Muy lamentable. Levanto su vista y miro a Hikari con ese semblante que detonaban cierto aire apesadumbrado, típico de quien ha perdido algo muy valioso. Y es que seguro no se trataba solo de la cultura de su gente perdida, sus memorias, era más bien su padre difunto. Un aspecto que los unía, pues hace ya varios años de que Takeru perdió a sus padres; un hecho lamentable. Tendría unos diecinueve años cuando la tragedia sucedió, sus padres regresaban de Alemania después de un evento por el trabajo de su padre. El tren que los trasportaba se descarrilo ya a unos pocos metros de llegar a la estación. Fue algo impactante de ver, las noticias lo transmitieron por varios días — eventos como ese pocos —, resultaban como navajas calvarse en sus ojos y corazón cada que lo veía. Saber que la muerte de tu ser querido ha sido grabada y vista por miles de personas no hace mas que sentir frustración. Presenciar la escena del tren justo cuando se descarrilaba e impactaba con aquel muro de contención, mirar como el metal se tuerce, el fuego y humo consumen el tren es algo que jamás olvidara. Sin embargo, Hikari presencio la muerte de su padre. Lo presencio en el momento, en el lugar. Solo se podría dar una vaga idea de lo que es ver perder ante tus ojos impotentes a tu ser querido. Un sentimiento horrendo.

— Espero que con el doctor Yeoj puedan mantener viva a su gente.

Las palabras del rubio sonaron como las de el mismo, no como las del nuevo Takeru que surgió después de obtener sus nuevas habilidades y eso Hikari lo noto. Con sus ojos cristalinos levanto vista y le clavo sus mirada, la misma de la jovencita que conoció a las afueras de Paris. Por ese pequeño momento su conexión especial resurgió del vagón en que lo mantenían esperando. Takeru extendió su mano y fue recibida por la de la castaña que la entrelazo con la suya. El calor que sintieron del otro fue algo que añoraban desde meses atrás — que sintieron como años —, era tan grato volver a sentir aquella conexión que no se pudieron contener una sonrisa. Era extraño que dos personas crearan aquella relación especial como la que tenían ellos; pudiera que nadie más lo sintiera. No duro mucho el momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe alertando a la pareja. En el umbral una figura alta y sombreada se postraba, al cruzar dentro la luz le ilumino dejando ver a Taichi quien traia consigo varias bolsas blancas donde traia la comida. Takeru y Hikari suspiraron del alivio. Era bueno ver que no tendrian problemas, pero, aquello rompió la conexión. El rubio se volvio el actual Takeru y la castaña al notarlo levanto la muralla que utilizaba para mantenerle controlado.

— Espero tengan hambre, que por suerte hay mucha comida.

Takeru y Hikari se acercaron a la mesa donde Taichi dejaba las bolsas. Se dispusieron a cenar entre una corta charla de lo que tendrían que hacer a partir del día siguiente, después solo fue el sonido de la televisión lo que irrumpía el silencio. Llegando las once todos se fueron a dormir. Hikari quien estaba en la cama observaba a Takeru que dormía en el suelo — por alguna razón el prefería dormir allí, no le incomodaba —, acariciaba su brazalete de oro teniendo en mente aun la conversión que mantuvo con el rubio. Cerró lentamente sus ojos prometiéndose encontrar a Yeoj, revelar lo que su padre oculto en su pulsera y evitar que Takeru muera.

* * *

**¡Segundo Capitulo!**

**Me da un gusto tremendo ver que este segunda parte ha gustado en su inicio. Prometo que este nueva entrega tendrá misterios, mucha acción, respuestas, un toque de romance hahaha y sobre todo muchas sorpresas. Tengo muchas ideas para esta historia que espero lograr poder plasmarlas lo mejor posible en papel para luego ponerlas en mi computadora y compartírselas. Como sea, espero este nuevo y corto capitulo les haya agradado ya que es importante lo que aquí se muestra —pronto lo sabrán—, por mi parte me ha encantado escribirlo y es que los que me han seguido en antiguas historias lo entenderán.**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews que son el motor para continuar esta historia. Entre más sean tendrá más vida mi historia hahaha.**

_**anaiza18**__**: **__**He pasado genial el año nuevo, con la mejor actitud para atraer lo mejos este 2014 n.n hahaha. Es un gusto ver que te agradar el capitulo anterior, este espero igual. Prometo pronto se pondrá mejor.**_

_**Domidomo S**__**: **__**Si la continúe!, y si pase genial el año nuevo hahaha. Aquí ya esta la continuación, ¿Qué te pareció? Ojala que te gustara, pronto vendrá lo mejor.**_

_**miaka-ichiruki**__**: **__**Antes que nada gracias por tu review en la historia de LUZ n.n es bueno ver que te gusto. No te preocupes no te adelantare nada hahaha, te sorprenderás con lo que se avecina.**_

**Bueno para terminar les quiero aclarar que este secuela será como la anterior, pocos capítulos, siendo talvez ligeramente más larga. Ah y por cierto una pregunta, los que me lees y también escriben, ¿Cómo se inspiran?. Yo la verdad con música (OST) de mis videojuegos y películas favoritos hahaha. Neta me inspiran mucho n.n**

**Sin mas por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	3. Problemas

Problemas

El día era totalmente aburrido al estar solamente encerrados en el cuarto del hotel en el que se encontraban. Desde hace un par de días que solo se pasaban viendo televisión ó teniendo charla tediosas sobre que hacer ya estando en Boston. Takeru casi siempre solo se limitaba a escuchar, pero siendo en verdad que solo se perdía en sus pensamientos. Estaba comenzando a creer que lo mejor seria que la gente de Nek fuera por ellos para así poder tener algo de diversión. En una ocasión mientras por su mente rondaba aquella idea creyó que Hikari le había leído la mente pues su mirada se torno molesta, por suerte solo fue que le fastidio la forma en que estaba deglutiendo la sopa de fideo. La castaña es de las mejores hurgando en la mente de otros, y eso lo comprobó el rubio meses atrás — cuando logro detener a Nek de introducirse en su mente — por lo que el debía ser cauteloso con sus pensamientos. Esa nueva tarde no era especial ni diferente a las anteriores, de nuevo investigaban donde pudiera estar Yeoj. Su hermano sabia que estaba en Boston más no bien en que zona de aquella gran ciudad. Su tarea era investigar, pero limitados por sus perseguidores esto tomaría mas tiempo.

— Si tan solo pudiéramos ir al departamento de vivienda — Lamento la castaña.

Ese era un buen movimiento de la joven, ir al departamento de vivienda del gobierno era el mejor lugar para encontrar al sujeto. Pudiendo hurgar en la mente de las personas la joven lograría detectar la localización de Yeoj, ó por lo menos reducir espacio de búsqueda. Siendo que Hikari era una rastreadora experta sus técnica no eran para ponerse en tela de juicio. Ella tenia muchas técnicas para encontrar a su objetivo, y era tan buena que solo ella lo podría hacer. Seguro que Nek ni Sivad — mucho menos sus secuaces — poseían el conocimiento táctico ni habilidades de la joven. Tener a Hikari era una enorme ventaja. Pero conforme avanzo el tiempo, la situación se complico impidiendo al grupo poder moverse con facilidad; por tal motivo estaban en ese momento quietos. Estar cerca del paradero del doctor amigo del padre de la castaña solo ralentizaba mas las cosas. Una corazonada le decía al rubio que estaban cerca. Y a pesar de que esos días fueron muy tranquilos no debían confiarse, seguro Nek estaba en las cercanías.

— Es hora de la comida — Anuncio el castaño que observaba la hora en su reloj de pulsera.— Regreso en unos minutos.

El catedrático era el encargado de salir, el era menos llamativo que Takeru y Hikari, puesto que siendo los blancos principales y la frecuencia mental que poseían podrían atraer con facilidad al enemigo. El rubio escucho como los pasos del castaño se alejaban hasta que supo estuvo al final del pasillo donde se encontraban las escaleras. Se torno a Hikari y le vio observando un libro amarillo grueso, eran un directorio telefónico. Las técnicas que usaba la joven no le resultaban lógica, y algunas hasta resultaban simples y obvias. No quiso discutir, el solo esperaba que pronto encontraran al doctor y poder irse. Ante lo ultimo de su pensamiento Hikari levanto el rostro, por sus facciones supuso que cometió el error de liberar esa idea suya dejándola al descubierto para la castaña. Hikari cerro el grueso libro de hojas amarillas y reto con la mirada al rubio, lo descubrió y de eso no había duda.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

La pregunta de la joven resulto aliviadora para el rubio que disimulando su preocupación se dispuso a contestar.

— Perfecto, no entiendo porque tanta preocupación ya te dije qu…

No pudo terminar de hablar debido a que la castaña estaba encima de el examinándolo y pasando sus manos por su rostro. Sentirla tan cerca, poder percibir su aroma a rosas sumado a que todo era intenso en el no hizo mas que robarle una sonrisa. No le importaba que la joven le estuviera manipulando y mirando con preocupación, el se sentía bien.

— ¿Seguro?

— Si.

Hikari se fue a su cama donde sobre las cobijas un espejo que usaba para maquillarse descansaba. Lo tomo y se lo coloco enfrente. Lo que vio le sorprendió, estaba hincado. Sus orejas estaban enormes, sus labios se encontraban tan engrosados que parecían de payaso, la nariz, los pómulos todo estaba fuera de proporción. Se paso sus manos por cada rincón de su rostro, podía sentirlo al tacto de sus dedos. No entendía como no lo pudo percibir antes. ¿Acaso esto era un efecto por obtener sus nuevas habilidades?, ¿se deformaría hasta quedar como un monstruo?. Cada idea le resultaba preocupante, y es que no era que el fuese vanidoso, pero si temía por quedar como un fenómeno.

— Esto no es por lo de la pulsera — Takeru paso su mirada pasmada a la castaña. — Afortunadamente esto es solo una pequeña infección, una que nos da a los Eraba.

Aquellas palabras le resultaron tan gratificantes al rubio que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. La joven se fue directo a su cama — cerca de donde estaba el espejo — tomo su bolsa y tomo del brazo al rubio.

— La mala noticia es que necesitamos curarte en este momento.

Takeru no entendía, se suponía que solo era una pequeña infección. Pero si Hikari decía que no debían perder tiempo el no discutiría.

— Debemos ir a la farmacia por algo de vicodima.

— Esperemos a Taichi.

Hikari bajo la cabeza, por el momento no recordó a su otro amigo. Saco de su bolsa una hoja en blanco y una pluma y le dejo una nota al castaño por si llegaba antes.

— Vamos.

Al no tener el automóvil tuvieron que ir caminando a la farmacia mas cercana, que según el sujeto al que le preguntaron estaba a unas quince cuadras. El sol brillaba con intensidad sobre sus cabezas, sin embargo, no precia calentar nada. El frío era intenso, según los del pronóstico del clima ese día no se esperaba subir mas de los cinco grados. Que mala fortuna estar en aquel país, en aquella ciudad en esa época del año. Aunque para el rubio y por donde vivía no le resultaba tan desconocido.

Se detuvieron en la onceava cuadra debido a que el pase de los automóviles no dejaba cruzar la calle. Por fin Takeru se sentía libre, aun cuando estuviese hincado y la gente le mirase con rostros de desconcierto y miedo por parte de dos pequeños que lloraron al verlo. Irritado, pero contento. El semáforo se puso en rojo para los automóviles y el del peatón se puso en verde mostrando la palabra _Walk._

— Ya se necesitaba aire fresco.

— Si no fuese por la infección seguiríamos en el hotel — Hikari como de costumbre sonaba molesta.— Recuerda que estamos escondiéndonos.

— Venga, ni que por salir media hora nos fueran a encontrar.

— Takeru, no ves en lo que estas metidos ¿cierto?

Tuvo que detener su marcha al ver que Hikari se quedaba parada dejando pasar a las personas que venían tras ellos. Se le acerco.

— Si vas a volver a sermonearme mejor ahorra tus palabras.

El rostro de la castaña se mostró adolorido por la dureza en las palabras del rubio. Por su parte, Takeru no parecía arrepentirse de haber soltado aquello. Estaba cediendo a sus emociones intensificadas, ya no podía reprimir lo que en su interior se formaba. Cada vez su reacción era mas fuerte, menos controlada.

— No entiendo porque tu afán de ser tan amargada, de mencionar a cada instante que voy a morir.— La voz exaltada del rubio llamaba la atención de la gente que pasaba a su lado, eso no le importaba.— ¿Por qué tanto interés?

— Porque te quiero — Soltó en casi un grito la joven que cerro sus manos en puños y de sus ojos se derramaba una lagrima.— Porque te quiero, Takeru.

Aquellas palabras, esa nueva confesión tomo en curva al rubio. No sabia si era por la intensidad de sus emociones ó por el hecho de que no esperaba lo dicho por Hikari, pero, el sentimiento en el por la revelación de la joven no le hizo sentir lo que el imagino que llegaría a sentir. La vergüenza se mostró en sus mejillas tornándose a rojo, no sabia que decir ó como actuar.

— Ya no te sermoneare, lamento si te he fastidiado — Hikari paso por un lado del rubio y se encamino a la siguiente cuadra.

Takeru se quedo plantado en su lugar, analizaba lo que acababa de escuchar. La mirada de las demás personas sobre el no le interesaban, el solo quería haber podido hablar a tiempo, poder el mismo revelar sus emociones. No lo hizo. No entendió el porque, pero en su interior podía sentir que ya no era el mismo.

Ya de regreso al hotel todo fue solo silencio, el rubio se tomo lo que le dio la joven y en tan solo diez minutos se mostraba mejoría. Era una suerte que no fuese nada grave lo que le ocurría al rubio. Al entrar en la habitación vieron a Taichi sentado, no se notaba feliz por la salida que tuvieron, pero tampoco enojado. Les invito a pasar y pobrar los alimentos. Todo transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral que decidió romper Taichi.

— ¿Algún avance?

— Tengo algunas — Se notaba que no quería hablar, y el castaño sospechaba que Takeru tenia algo que ver.

— Bueno, necesitaremos un plan para poder ir en su búsqueda.

— Si, estoy en eso.

Taichi no hablo mas, comprendió que necesitaba dejarle tiempo a su amiga para que pudiera pensar en lo que tenia en su cabeza. Miro al rubio quien se concentraba en su comida, deseo poder estrangularlo. Si no fuese porque la castaña estaba presente, y lo apreciaba no se hubiera detenido.

A primera luz de la mañana la castaña levanto a todos, tenia una idea sobre el paradero de Yeoj, pero, al no saber si eran vigilados primero necesitarían corroborar que el camino estaba libre. Hikari compartió su plan, lo que harían para ver sacar al enemigo de su escondite en caso de que estuvieran tras ellos. Por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo en que Takeru usase sus habilidades, y esto al rubio le encanto. Por fin tendría lo que deseaba, algo de acción después de los días aburridos encerrado en aquella habitación de hotel. El plan era simple, viajarían en automóvil a una zona apartada de la ciudad de donde la joven suponía que encontraban a Yeoj, la zona tenia varios departamentos por lo que seria lógico que estarían buscando alguien. Si bien Nek no sabia con exactitud a quien buscaban, desconociendo la identidad del amigo del padre de la castaña, era una ventaja. Fingirían que sabrían a donde se dirigen para que en caso de que los siguieran sacar a sus perseguidores. Ese momento Takeru entraría en acción noqueando — evitando actuar como los del automóvil — a los seguidores de Nek. Eso les abriría una brecha de tiempo para encontrar al doctor.

— Es enserio — Apuntando con su dedo indicie la joven no dejaba de recalcar la parte del rubio.— No quiero eventos como los de la carretera.

— No te preocupes.

Hikari cerró un momento los ojos en una forma de evitar la frustración ante la actitud del rubio. Muy dentro de ella sabia que usar al rubio era un arma de doble filo, pero tenia la esperanza y una confianza hacia el de que no la defraudaría. Sin mucho mas que discutir los tres compañeros de viajes salieron del hotel y fueron al vehiculo. En el camino al automóvil rentado no hubo indicios de enemigos, todo lucia tranquilo y normal. Eso por supuesto no era de fiar. Hikari uso su sensibilidad para detectar la mente de algún Eraba cercano; solo sintió la frecuencia intensa del rubio. Aquella sensación del joven era particular, muy diferente a cualquier Eraba. Le preocupaba, y aun así nunca le menciono nada al rubio. Recordar las palabras del joven y el sentimiento que estas ocasionaron solo hizo que tomara la decisión de no fastidiarlo tanto con respecto al tema de su expiración de vida. Si lo seguía presionando el rubio podría tomar una actitud y actuar de una manera poco favorable. Para el, claro esta.

Taichi encendió el automóvil y en un par de minutos arranco tomando las rutas que la castaña le había indicado. Por el momento nada estaba fuera de lo normal, la gente transitaba por la aceras a sus lados, la vida corría su rumbo habitual. Todas aquellas personas que pasaban por sus costados no sabían, desconocían, que el mundo era mas grande de lo que imaginaban; solo vivían sus típicas vidas creyéndose los reyes del mundo. Cuanta falsedad. Takeru sentía como la venda en sus ojos se había caído permitiéndole ver que lo que el conocía, decía saber, era una farsa. El mundo era tan amplio, mas allá del tiempo y espacio, mas allá de las fronteras, de los países, de la historia. No podía creer que el fuera uno de esos tantos de millones que viven en la ignorancia. Taichi seguía las indicaciones de Hikari — eso le permitía pensar libremente al escritor — doblando una esquina entraron a una calle con altos edificios, la mayoría eran de departamentos y algunos otros ofrecían diversas actividades. Hikari le dijo al castaño donde se detuviera, entraron a un estacionamiento contiguo al edificio que según la joven era el punto idóneo para verse con sus enemigos; dado el caso. Bajaron del automóvil, dejándolo en el segundo piso, y se dirigieron a un elevador. Ya en la calle se fueron al edificio, entraron y fue la joven Eraba quien se acerco a la mujer en la recepción y pregunto por un nombre. Takeru supuso que era falso aquel nombre que había dado a la joven recepcionista, pero, resulto ser uno verdadero. La joven tras el mostrador marco desde su teléfono blanco a su lado derecho y espero a que atendieran, después de unos minutos nos informo que no se encontraba la persona que "buscábamos". Entendió el juego de Hikari, le siguió la corriente cuando se mostró frustrada mientras daba las gracias a la recepcionista.

— ¡Vaya perdida de tiempo!

— Debemos esperar a que regrese.

Taichi no tardo en captar lo que la castaña y el rubio hacían, por lo que decidió mejor no decir nada; quizás ellos sabían que hacer debido a su conexión telepática. El sol ya se oponía cuando salieron del edificio manteniendo una postura en guardia, pero a la vez queriendo mostrarla baja. Hikari miro sobre su hombro en dirección a un callejón que se formaba por dos edificios, Takeru disimuladamente miro a la castaña dándole a entender que también los percibía.

_Nos superan. _Hikari paso su mirada al paso de los autos que iban y venían en una manera de no darle al enemigo la señal de que fueron detectados.

_Siempre lo han hecho._

_Ahora han venido más de los usuales._

_Son solamente ocho. _La voz mental despreocupada del rubio hizo que la vena Eraba saltara en la joven, no quería que el rubio fuera tan despreocupado. Por lo menos cuando no lo debería ser.

_Deja me encargo de ellos._

_No, espera un poco. _Takeru sintió como se rompía la conexión mental con Hikari, pero supo bien que se debió a que esta mantenía una nueva con Taichi. Quiso entrometerse en la platica mental para enterarse de los planes de Hikari, pero algo se lo impidió. No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando el castaño se cruzo a la calle sin decir palabra alguna, el rubio lo miro hasta que llego al otro lado perdiéndose con la gente. La mano de la castaña le tomo desprevenido tomándole la suya para conducirlo a la dirección contraria que tomo el catedrático. Caminaron hasta estar a una cuantos metros del callejón que usaban de escondite los secuaces de Nek. Se pararon frente a la única entrada y salida del lugar y miraron al obscuro callejón. _Sabemos que están aquí, será mejor que no intenten ninguna tontería._

Takeru levanto una ceja, al parecer la joven usaba su telepatía en un canal abierto que cualquiera podría escucharla. Una técnica nueva que le gustaría aprender ya que el solo sabia como hablar solo con una persona al meterse en su cabeza. La respuesta no pareció llegar, tal vez solo fue para Hikari que a su vez no se mostró alterada por lo que seguro no hubo contestación. Sin temor la joven se adentro a los peligros del callejón, cada espacio en aquel lugar era de cuidado. Dos grandes contenedores de basura pintados de verde obscuro uno frente del otro, varias cajas de mudanza, botes metálicos de basura llena de comida, y paquetes extraños al fondo del callejón. Cada punto era un escondite, incluso las escaleras de emergencia. El escritor levanto su mirada, esperando ver alguien en los descansos; no hubo nada.

_Este lugar parece desierto._

_Dos están tres los contenedores, los demás al fondo camuflados por los paquetes. _Sin mostrar en su rostro el asombro, el rubio no supo como era que la joven conocía el lugar de escondite de sus oponentes. No cabía duda que aun pasado los meses seguía siendo un novato con sus habilidades. _Encárgate de los del fondo, yo me ocupo de…_

_Entendido. _Takeru no dejo terminar a la castaña, el estaba contento de por fin poder entrar en acción; el usar sus habilidades de nuevo.

Con su telequinesia movió los pesados paquetes logrando derribarlos para obligar salir a los secuaces de Nek. Tal como lo menciono la joven seis sujetos, cinco hombres y una mujer saltaron de una manera espectacular para caer frente al rubio. En tanto, la castaña con un movimiento ágil e igual usando su telequinesia lanzo los contenedores al fondo del callejón, logrando atrapar a una joven de apariencia de doce años. La lucha no se hizo esperar, los seis oponentes de Takeru se lanzaron sobre el que lograba detener sus ataques por la telequinesia, no era un experto en peleas por lo que dependía al cien de sus habilidades. Si, quizá, una vez tomo clases de defensa personal debido a que una vez fue asaltado por un sujeto armado con una gran navaja, pero eso no le serviría contra sus nuevos atacantes; lucían movimientos traídos de películas de Karate ó Kung fu. A diferencia del rubio la castaña si sabia de luchas, por lo que lograba esquivar y lanzar buenos golpes a una mujer de aparente edad de cuarenta años. No dependía totalmente de sus habilidades como el rubio.

Hikari mantenía una intensa pelea contra una mujer pelirroja de cabellera larga que caía sobre su espalda como un río de sangre, sus ojos eran dos esferas de maldad ámbar. Y las facciones de su rostro marcaban años de crueldad. La mujer pelirroja lanzo un puñetazo que esquivo, pero no logro evadir el movimiento de su pierna que la hizo trastabillar. Reacciono rápido cuando la mujer levantaba con su mente un bote de basura y se lo lanzaba, se lanzo a su izquierda y detuvo el bote a unos dos metros tras ellas para devolvérselo a la mujer que de manera simple lo esquivo. Miro como el bote se impactaba en la pared de ladrillos al fondo del callejón, volvió a mirar a la castaña con una sonrisa malvada encontrándose con el puño de Hikari que solo uso el bote como una distracción. El puño dio de lleno en el ojo izquierdo de la pelirroja que soltó un gemido de dolor, cayo al suelo tapándose el ojo que comenzó a llorarle. Hikari se irguió mientras observaba a su contrincante, mantenía el puño en alto en forma de superioridad. Esto irrito a la pelirroja.

A unos pocos metros de la pelea de Hikari, Takeru se colocaba en cuclillas para evitar se golpeado por sus costados por dos hombres que se lanzaron en una patada voladora. El golpe se lo dieron entre colegas logrando sacarlos del juego, debido a la gran fuerza con la que se lanzaron. Para Takeru ninguno le mostraba un gran reto, no existía quien lo hiciera. Se levanto lentamente mirando a los otros cuatro sujetos que esperaban a una cierta distancia luchar con el, pero su atención estaba en los dos sujetos tirados en el suelo inconcientes. Mirando sobre sus oponentes, se percato que al fondo del callejón halla en la entrada la gente pasaba sin preocuparse por mirar adentro del callejón. ¿Acaso no estaban creando tanto alboroto para llamar su atención?, no tenia lógica aquello. Por el rabillo de su ojo noto como la única mujer que le toco luchar con el se le lanzaba, en un movimiento de destreza eludió el gancho que le iba a propinar y le detuvo su brazo con la mano. El rubio debía mostrar que con ellos nadie debía meterse, no habría piedad a quien siguiera a Nek. La mujer atónita por la agilidad del rubio levanto su rostro y se impacto en una mirada llena de malevolencia. Aterrada trato de zafarse de la opresión que le inflija, temía por su vida; hacia lo correcto. Takeru cerro su mano casi en un puño, dejándola como si estuviera sujetando algo, lanzo la estocada al abdomen de la mujer que soltó un chillido. La mano del rubio no llego a su destino, un hombre de gran musculatura llego a tiempo para evitar que le hiciera algún daño mortal. Le golpeo con su palma en el pecho al rubio y este salio hacia empujado hacia atrás soltando a la mujer en el proceso.

— Buen movimiento — Articuló con una voz que no parecía la de el mismo.

El hombre corpulento se le lanzo al rubio con una ráfaga de golpes — la velocidad de los Eraba era superior a cualquier humano ordinario — cada uno fue esquivado sin problemas. Takeru con un fugaz movimiento, girando hacia abajo en ciento ochenta grados golpeó en la corva de la pierna del hombre doblegándolo. Se levanto enseguida y con sus manos colocándola a cada lado de la cabeza del hombre le tomo de las sienes. Le estaba apretando tan fuerte que ni por sus grandes músculos logro evitar la tortura que le infligían. Temerosos e incapaces de moverse, los colegas del hombre miraban pasmados al rubio.

— ¡Takeru! — El grito de la castaña hizo volver al rubio que iba incrementando la fuerza en sus manos sobre las sienes del hombre.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza tratando de volver en si, bajo su rostro y noto como sus dedos ya se empezaban a hundir en la piel del hombre. Lo soltó de golpe y dio dos pasos atrás aun mirando a su victima. No estaba arrepentido, mucho menos asustado por sus actos. Levanto su mirada aun llena de malevolencia y apunto a los sujetos petrificados.

— Vayan con Nek y díganle que sea hombre y me enfrente — Los sujetos no parecían escucharle, pero asintieron.— Y denle a saber que ya no lucharan para el, porque saben a lo que se atienen.

Los sujetos asintieron, tomaron a la mujer que anteriormente casi mata y se largaron dejando tirado al hombre musculoso que tenia a sus pies. Pronto sintió la presencia de Hikari tras el a solo un paso de distancia. Sabia lo que le diría, sin embargo esta vez no se prometió no irritar.

— Vámonos, Takeru.

La actitud de la joven le tomo por sorpresa, nunca espero la pasividad con que tomo la situación. Paso por su lado sin voltear a verle, solo se limitaba a mirar al fondo del pasillo. Sin pronunciar palabra le siguió de cerca para detenerse en el borde de lo que seria el inicio del callejón y el de la acera por la que transitaba la gente. Miro como la joven se colocaba en cuclillas y tomaba dos pequeñas esferas del suelo que emitían una pequeña luz. Al contacto con su piel la luz multicolor se apago y quedaron dos esferas metálica parecida a canicas de tamaño grande. No pregunto que eran esas cosas, no era momento y lo sabia.

Al salir del callejón caminaron hasta el final de la calle y cruzaron a la acera de enfrente, para caminar por la calle perpendicular de la que venían. Anduvieron hasta como la mitad y se adentraron en una cafetería famosa; el logotipo verde lo decía todo. Allí dentro en una mesa, sentado solo, Taichi les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran. Apenas llegaron junto el pregunto como salio todo, Hikari respondió solo con un _vámonos._ Así todos se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde dejaron el vehículo, lo abordaron y pronto se pusieron en camino a su hotel.

El sol ya se ocultaba a lo lejos dando paso a la luna. No estaban lejos de su hotel, y aun siendo el mismo camino que transitaron de ida, el de regreso fue resultaba mas corto a pesar del silencio sepulcral. Taichi que era el designado a manejar estuvo a punto de preguntar que era lo que había sucedido en aquel callejón cuando se percato que una camioneta negra se le metía bruscamente para posicionarse frente a ellos, luego un ligero golpe les sacudió. Miro por el retrovisor para ver otra camioneta negra detrás de ellos; les bloqueaban el paso. Takeru, Hikari y Taichi se lanzaban miradas de intriga y curiosidad. La camioneta frente a ellos marco la direccional que indicaba que daría vuelta a la derecha, Hikari se percato que entrarían a una zona de construcción debido a que faltaba para llegar al siguiente cruce de calle. Taichi dudo en si debía hacerlo.

— Síguelos — Pidió Hikari.

— Pero…

— No hay de otra, si no lo hacemos podemos ocasionar algún accidente — Apunto a la camioneta que les seguía de cerca por detrás.

— Bien.

Se introdujeron en la zona de construcción donde se edificaba un nuevo edificio. Para entrar la camioneta — la cual traía los vidrios polarizados y sus defensas eran gruesas y grandes — derribo la pequeña cerca que se usaba para cerrar el paso al interior del terreno. Eso pareció en un principio ya que la cerca era una puerta y esta se abrió lentamente quedando posada a la izquierda de los vehículos que entraban al terreno. La camioneta los condujo hasta una zona que les brindaría privacidad, bajo lo que seria en un futuro la entrada de camiones de carga. Las camionetas se detuvieran, una enfrente otra detrás, nadie bajaba. Takeru dudaba que fuera buena idea haberles seguido hasta ese lugar, pudiera que quienes los condujeron hasta allí tuviesen mas amigos en aquel lugar. Sin pasar mucho tiempo de las camionetas comenzaron a bajar hombres y mujeres con edades oscilando entre veinticinco y cuarenta años. Todos vestían ropa elegante fina, y sin importar el ridículo lentes negros cubrían sus ojos.

— Bajen — Les ordeno un hombre de edad cercana al rubio, era apuesto.

Todos en el interior del vehículo dudaron en si obedecer, pero dadas las circunstancias no debían provocar a los desconocidos. Uno a uno bajaron del auto y se quedaron parados cercas. El hombre que dio la orden se les acerco junto con un hermosa joven de igual edad, ambos lucían ser los lideres de aquel grupo.

— Ustedes tres quedan detenidos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamaron los tres a unísono.

— ¿Quiénes se creen ustedes para decir tal estupidez? — Expreso con desdén el rubio.

— Más respeto inútil — Exclamo la mujer — ¿No sabes quienes somos?

El rostro de los tres les indico a los sujetos que no tenían idea. Pero no pasaría mucho para saberlo.

— Somos del grupo de los Ooda — Hablo con orgullo la mujer.

Takeru, Hikari y Taichi abrieron los ojos del asombro al saber quienes eran aquellos hombres y mujeres. Nunca esperaron que aquello pudiera suceder, y no entendían como. En definitiva, ahora tenían un nuevo problema.

* * *

**¡Tercer Capitulo!**

**¿Qué tal el capitulo?, ¿lento?, ¿aburrido?, ¿interesante?, ¿Genial?. Venga denme a saber su opinión de cómo va esta secuela, es importante para saber si vamos por buen camino hahahaha. Sin mencionar que adoro leer sus reviews, por lo que no les cuesta nada dejar un review debes en cuando para motivarme hahaha. Pero bueno, ojala disfrutaran el capitulo y vayan preparándose que esto mejorara n.n**

_**anaiza18**__**: **__**Takeru esta demostrando un cambio que va mas allá de sus nuevas habilidades, eso es cierto. Y sobre que ya están por encontrar al doctor, bueno, ya me conoces como complico las cosas hahaha..**_

_**Domidomo S**__**: **__**El saber que te ha emocionado el capitulo anterior, que hasta soltaste un gritito de emoción al final hace que sonría y me motive a continuar escribiendo haha. Me da gusto saber que te va gustando la historia, espero este nuevo capitulo no sea la excepción y de nuevo te sorprendiera. Y si deberías intentar con las música, si dejas fluir tu imaginación con la tonada podrás inspirarte mucho n.n**_

_**Ivymon**__**: **__**Es bueno ver que no si has leído tambien esta historia. Me da gusto que te gustaran estos dos capitulo, espero y este fuera aun mejor hahaha.**_

**Sin mas por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	4. Consecuencias

Consecuencias

Takeru estaba dispuesto a luchar para evitar que esos sujetos extraños les hicieran algo, pero, de reojo pudo ver a Hikari tranquila con sus semblante relajado. La presencia de los Ooda no era más que otra piedra en el camino, debían huir y alejarse de ellos ó jamás encontrarían a Yeoj. En cambio, cuando los sujetos sacaron unas especies de esposas del mismo material que vio en las esferas que recogió la castaña Hikari no demostró resistencia, no necesito que le dijera nada mentalmente para entender que el tampoco debía oponerse. Primero se dirigieron a Taichi que coopero al ponerles las esposas, luego se acerco la mujer líder que le calvo sus ojos color ámbar en sus azules. Estuvo apunto de empujarla evitando que le colocara aquel metal opresor, se contuvo ante la mirada de Hikari y el recuerdo de los eventos recientes en el callejón. La mujer le acerco las esposas metálicas, lucían frágiles — se componía de placas de metal delgadas —, pero brillaban de una manera especial por la luz de la luna. Al contacto con su piel los extremos separados, por donde pasaron sus muñecas, se cerraron dejando un ovalo. Sonó un pitido y una luz azul se encendido en la periferia del ovalo. Lo peculiar mas peculiar surgió cuando las esposas dejaron un hueco lo suficientemente amplio para que pudiera pasar sus manos por ellas y eludir su opresión, y mas cuando noto que sus muñecas quedaban en el centro del ovalo; el metal no tocaba mas su piel. Hizo un intento por sacar sus manos, pero algo le detuvo en su movimiento. Algo invisible lo mantenía sujeto a las esposas. La mujer noto como se percataba de esto y dibujo una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Dos hombres altos, robustos y de gruesas manos los condujeron a la camioneta que anteriormente les cerraba el paso por detrás. Los metieron por las puertas traseras y se quedaron sentados dejando a la castaña en medio. Los hombres corpulentos se sentaron en la parte del piloto y copiloto, en tanto, en los asientos de al final se encontraban una jovencita de cabello negro con mechones en azul y un joven de peinado picudo de color naranja. _"Que juventud"_, pensó el rubio. Olvidando que todos los presentes eran Eraba, los dos jóvenes de atrás le miraron con recelo; leyeron su pensamiento. Pronto las dos camionetas se adentraron en la calle por la que llegaron y se fueron entremezclando con los vehículos que transitaban por la avenida. No hubo preguntas, ni explicaciones de ningún tipo. El camino fue largo, incluso pensaron que se dirigían a las afueras de la ciudad y no estaban tan lejos de la verdad. Las camionetas se adentraron en el garaje de una antigua fábrica abandonada. El lugar era lúgubre, empolvado, su pinta era de tristeza y olvido. No existía más que obscuridad y pocos objetos olvidados al momento de su cierre. No había maquinas, ni algo que demostrara su antigua vida. Bajaron de las camionetas, el aire que se respiraba era denso e incomodo. Los condujeron hasta unas escaleras en caracol que los condujo hasta un segundo piso donde se encontraban varias oficinas. Eran suficientes para dejar a cada uno en alguna de ellas, separándolos. Takeru fue el ultimo en ser encerrado, no perdió de vista donde estaban dejando a su amigos; necesitaría bien su ubicación.

Lo dejaron en la obscuridad, solo sentado en una silla en el centro de la habitación. El que estuviera allí sin mostrar resistencia no solo se debió a Hikari, la curiosidad era el mayor partidario de su forma dócil. Quería saber que era lo que los Ooda hacían en una ciudad sin Eraba, en el único lugar donde se pacto — Según recordó las palabras del hermano de Yeoj — que seria ciudad _Lyvo._ En otras palabras ningún Eraba debía tocar esa tierra. No sabia bien el porque de aquel acuerdo — ese mundo aun le era muy desconocido —, pero ese acuerdo le brindo a Yeoj la oportunidad de esconderse allí; rompiendo un regla mas de los Ooda. Como fuese el caso, ahora los mismos del acuerdo estaban en esa ciudad. El conocer el porque era vital para el rubio.

Pasaron cuatro horas mas donde la luna tomo el reinado absoluto de los cielos siendo homenajeada por las luces de la ciudad. La pequeña ventanita que se ubicaba al otro lado de la entrada era la única distracción que tuvo el joven a falta de poder comunicarse por telepatía con Hikari ó Taichi. Algo en aquel lugar abandonado no le permitía usar su habilidad, lo cual, le irrito; ya no resultaba extraño. La puerta se abrió dando el paso al hombre y mujer que parecían ser los lideres. El hombre con su traje impecable resaltaba por su cabellera blanca y tez clara, sus ojos calculadores se coloraban en gris y sus dientes mostrados por su sonrisa parecían perlas. La mujer resplandecía a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la pequeña ventana, su cabellera lacia y negra le caía como cascada hasta los hombros, sus ojos dos hermosos celestes y sus labios carnosos como los pétalos de una rosa; le resulto demasiado atractiva. Ambos lo eran. Un hombre, de esos grandotes que condujeron la camioneta que les trajo, entro cargando dos sillas plateadas una en cada mano hasta dejarlas frente a su silla de madera. El segundo hombre — ambos calvos y musculosos — traía consigo una mesa que hacia conjunto con las sillas. ¿Por qué las cargaban y no usaban su telequinesia para traerlas?. Dudas simples surgían en su cabeza, pero a la vez resultaban ser importantes.

— Si gustas tomar asiento — Hablo con una gruesa voz el hombre después de ver a sus colegas salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta roja. El hombre y la mujer, de su misma edad, tomaron su lugar en las sillas plateadas.— Te resultara mas cómodo.

Takeru no pronuncio palabra solo se fue ha sentar quedando frente a ellos. La mujer no le quitaba la mirada de encima, no entendía el porque pero senita que estaba cargada de odio. No le quiso dar importancia. Tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?

Sus opresores se miraron con asombro, nunca esperaron aquella reacción del sujeto. Les resulto mas interesante, sus rostros no mentían, aquella reacción no siendo la típica les hizo saber que algo tenia aquel rubio.

— Primero que nada, mi nombres Moht — Se presento con educación el hombre que luego apunto a su compañera.— Y ella es Aseret.

La mujer solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza para dar entender que efectivamente el nombre mencionado era de ella. Takeru no se inmuto, se quedo quieto esperando a que le contestaras. No quería perder ya mas el tiempo, quería respuestas y si no las obtenía pronto la situación se pondría mal.

— Tranquilo, viejo — Soltó burlón Moht.— No hagas cosas para arrepentirte luego, tendrás respuestas.

Takeru se asombro ante la revelación de que su mente estaba siendo leída por los dos sujetos frente a el. ¿Cómo era posible? El no sentía la presencia de alguien en su cabeza, su temperamento le hizo sentirse mas enojado.

— Bien, será mejor explicarle porque esta aquí — Hablo con una suave y poco chillona voz Aseret.— Este individuo es menos sereno que sus colegas.

— Pues deberá serlo por su bien.

Escuchar como hablaban aquellos sujetos con su tono de superioridad le hizo saltar aun mas su vena. Levanto su mano colocándola en posición como si fuese agarrar la garganta del llamado Moht, pero no hizo por tomarla. Lo que en realidad hacia era ahorcarlo con su telequinesia, sine embargo no sucedió nada obteniendo solo una risa por parte de los sujetos. Siendo tomado por sorpresa el rubio se cuestiono que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, no era posible que no pudiera usar sus poderes. No entendía como es que los había perdido.

— Que idiota, ¿olvidas que traes las esposas?

— ¿Cómo?

La mujer de cabello obscuro levanto una ceja al escuchar aquella pregunta. No necesitaron leer su mente — solo fue necesario su expresión — para darse cuenta que no sabia lo de las esposas. Desconocía su función. Aseret dibujo una media sonrisa, como regocijándose el tener a un sujeto con falta de conocimiento como el.

— Las esposas que traes puestas neutralizan tus habilidades — Pronuncio lo ultimo despacio en tanto se apuntaba la sien con su dedo índice.— En estos momentos no eres más que un simple _Lyvo_.

Aquella ultima palabra, con la que se referían a los simples humanos, era mas una ofensa que un termino expresado por los Eraba. Ya no quería ser llamado de esa forma, no volvería a ser un simple humano. No de nuevo. Respiro profundamente conociendo la nueva posición en la que se encontraba, siendo que su mente estaba expuesta y le habían despojado de sus habilidades tendría que ser más cuidadoso y complaciente con sus encuestadores.

— Bien, cuéntanos que es lo que hacen en Boston — Hablo de pronto Moht.

— Creí que tendría respuestas.

— Después de que las tengamos nosotros.

Molesto, pero, reconociendo su desventaja no le quedo mas que decir una verdad con ciertas modificaciones. Explico que estaban siendo perseguidos por un grupo de Erabas, mentir el no saber porque lo hacían seria como escupirles en la cara por lo que declaro que esos sujetos eran un grupo de Eraba formado para buscar el _poder absoluto_. Tal revelación fue suficiente para que las facciones duras de sus interrogadores mostraran un cambio. Aquel detalle no lo perdió de vista. Prosiguió contando su historia, aquellos sujetos los buscaban para eliminarlos porque les eran una molestia al oponerse unírseles a su clan. Por un segundo el hombre le dedico una mirada de suspicacia a la mujer, el rubio supuso que su historia no estaría cuadrando con la de Hikari o Taichi; probablemente interrogados por separado. No le importo, debía mostrar seguridad en sus palabras. Termino su historia confesando que entraron en Boston como una manera radical de mantener lejos a sus perseguidores.

— Bueno, debo confesar que ha resultado tu historia un tanto… interesante — Expreso el sujeto de cabellera blanca.

— Bien, y, ¿mis respuestas?

Moht se levanto sin prestar atención al rubio que le seguía hasta que este toco la puerta y se abrió. Pronto quedaron solos Takeru y Aseret en la habitación. La joven no despegaba sus ojos del rubio, este trato de evitarlos como tratando de evitar que mediante estos pudiera acceder al rincón mas recóndito de su mente.

— ¿Tu novio es así de descortés siempre?.

— Coloca tus manos en las placas — Ordeno la mujer.

Takeru se torno a la mujer que con semblante frío indicaba a la mesa que les separa uno del otro. En la mesa se ubicaban dos pequeñas placas de plata con bordes en blanco, el tamaño siendo justo para que cada una de sus manos se posara sobre ellas quedando espacio de sobra. Dudando, pero reconociendo que debía obedecer, coloco sus manos en su respectiva placa. Lo siguiente que paso le provoco desesperación, las placas se calentaron quemando su piel y por mas que trató de despegar la piel del metal estas parecían ser fundidas a las placas evitando su retirada. Del calor paso al frío ocasionando una desagradable sensación en las palmas de sus manos, no entendía que demonios le estaban haciendo. Se maldijo por obedecer. Por ultimo sintió una picazón de la cual emano unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que fueron a dar al extremo derecho de cada placa.

— Veme a los ojos.

Refunfuñando obedeció de nuevo, levanto su mirada y se encontró con que los ojos celestes de aquella mujer se tornaron en un color ámbar. Aquel cambio de color en los ojos solo significaba una cosa en un Eraba; invasión mental. Era la muestra estaba usando sus poderes de telepatía para adentrarse en la mente de otra persona; solo existía una persona que podía evitar aquella tendencia. Recordando aquello el rubio trato de ocultar toda la información que pudiera sobre la verdad de su visita en aquel país, el que le descubrieran no formaba parte del plan. Por alguna razón que desconocía, por el momento, la presencia de la mujer apenas y era perceptible para el en su mente. Aquello ya lo había notado cuando no sintió que le estaban leyendo su mente cuando entraron para interrogarlo. La nueva revelación en aquel nuevo mundo para el le resultaba fascinante y a la vez frustrante. Después de un pitido proveniente de la mesa el rubio pudo sentir que sus manos volvían a ser parte de el. Las despego enseguida sin perder de vista a la mujer que tornaba de nuevo sus ojos al celeste.

— No entiendo como pueden quitarme mis poderes con estas simples esposas — Expreso el rubio que no pudo mantener más aquella duda.— ¿Ustedes la inventaron?

— Es un regalo de viejos amigos — Contesto la mujer.

— Pues vaya que son audaces — Takeru noto que la mujer de nombre casi impronunciable se disponía a retirarse. No lo permitiría, quería respuestas.— ¿Por qué nos tienen aquí?

Aseret se quedo quita frente al rubio que le sonreía de una manera sarcástica, esperaba que le respondiera; y lo haría.

— Ese grupo que mencionaste le hemos estado persiguiendo desde hace un par de meses — La mujer se dio media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta, antes de tocar para que le abrieran se torno y agrego —: si es cierto lo que has dicho, no quiero imaginar lo que se avecina.

Esas últimas palabras dejaron al rubio intrigado. No pudo preguntar más debido a que la mujer cruzo la puerta que le abrió uno de los gorilas para después dejarlo solo en la habitación. Solo con su soledad el rubio se quedo pensando en lo último que dijo aquella mujer.

El crujido del abrir de la puerta intensificado por el eco que produjo el pequeño cuarto en el que se encontraba le hizo despertar. Takeru había pasado la noche dormido sobre la superficie plana y fría de la mesa de interrogatorio. Entorno su vista al escuchar varios pasos a su derecha, se encontró con los rostros de Moht y Aseret junto con un tercero desconocido. El rostro era de una mujer con facciones latinas que resaltaban por el haz de luz que se filtraba por la ventana, su cabello teñido en castaño claro combinando con su piel morena resultaban en una belleza difícil de ignorar. Quizá un par de años mayor que lo primeros dos. La nueva desconocida se ubicaba entre los dos ya conocidos, y por su porte talvez era mas importante que Moht. Takeru se incorporo en la silla y se recargo en el respaldo esperando a que sus captores hablasen. La desconocida se sentó en la silla frente a el y se cruzo de brazos analizándolo de arriba abajo.

— Tus amigos corroboraron tu historia — Hablo con voz seductora, pero a la vez firme la desconocida.— Eso les ayudara en su sentencia.

— ¿Sentencia? — Indignado el rubio se levanto brusco golpeando la mesa con ambas manos esposadas.

— Calmado, vaquero, será mejor que seas precavido — Moht se le acerco para tomarlo de los hombros y obligarlo a sentarse.

— Como calmarme si me van a sentenciar.

Moht, Aseret y la nueva mujer se dedicaron una mirada de cómplice, algo no andaba bien y el rubio lo sabía. Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar.

— ¿Por qué me van a juzgar? ¿Qué no les dije quien es el enemigo?

— Lo has hecho, pero eso no te exonera de la falta al pisar tierra neutral — Hablo la mujer con calma y sin mostrarse afectada por la voz alzada del rubio.— Aun cuando no eres de esta parte del mundo has tenido el tiempo suficiente para saber que Boston es un lugar prohibido.

Sin poder creer la mala suerte que le ocurría rodó los ojos el rubio soltando un fuerte suplido. No conocía que castigo se le daba a quien faltara a la ley de no ir a Boston, pero por como sonaban las voces de aquellos sujetos no sería nada bueno. ¿Qué era lo que hacia tan especial a Boston? ¿Por qué prohibir la ida a ese lugar? Todo aquello tenía un trasfondo importante.

— ¿Qué es lo que nos planean hacer?

— El castigo regular es el _confinamiento_.— Soltó la mujer suponiendo que el sabia a que se refería.— Pero en su caso lo veremos con el tribunal.

— ¿Tribunal?

Ignorando al rubio los tres sujetos se dirigieron a la puerta que se encontraba medio abierta. Las primeras en cruzar el marco fueron las mujeres dejando en ultimo a Moht que antes de partir se volvió y agrego un _mañana partimos. _No permitiría que lo llevasen a donde fuese que tenían planeado ir, necesitaba quitarse esas esposas, buscar a sus amigos y salir huyendo de aquel lugar abandonado. Pero surgió la pregunta, ¿Cómo quitarse las malditas esposas.

La siguientes dos horas el rubio estuvo intentando quitarse aquello en sus muñecas que le despojaban de toda habilidad adquirida hace unos meses. Intento en un principio, con mente relajada y serena, buscar algo en aquellas placas de metal que sirviera para abrirlas. Eran completamente lisas sin ningún rasgo que le permitirá deducir como funcionaban, deseo por un momento que fuese como las de los _lyvo _que tenían una abertura donde una llave se coloca para de esa manera abrirlas. No funcionaba igual. Recordó la noche anterior que se las colocaron, el sujeto apretó su pulgar en la parte posterior inferior izquierda al colocárselas, echo una mirada y noto un pequeño circulo azul transparente. El mecanismo era similar el de la mesa, por desgracia la posición de aquel circulo azul estaba colocado estratégicamente para que el oprimido no pudiera liberarse. Maldiciendo su suerte comenzó a desesperarse. En un arrebato de ira golpeo con fuerza las esposas contra la mesa, pared, tubos que sobre salían del techo ó con lo que fuese sin lograr avance. Afuera escucho como alguien se burlaba de sus intentos, seguro era uno de los gorilas que mantenía vigilada su puerta. Cansado se echo en el suelo, quería huir, salir de aquella habitación, alejarse de esos locos sujetos y poder seguir con su vida. Su respiración paso de agitada a una pausada, recargo su cabeza en la pared de ladrillos desgastados por el abandono. Se pregunto como estaría Hikari, si tendría miedo, si pensaba en como huir ó si había renunciado en su misión. Sacudió la cabeza ante esto ultimo, obvio jamás la castaña se rendiría no cuando la misión se la encomendó su padre siendo esta la ultima esperanza de su raza. La raza a la que el quería pertenecer.

— Que calor esta haciendo — Pasó su manga de la camiseta sobre su frente para secarse las gotas de sudor. — Un momento.

_Es invierno_, recordó el rubio que se levanto ante el inusual cambio climático en la habitación. Coloco la silla bajo la ventana, se subió para alcanzarla y observo afuera. La calle ha unos metros del edificio mostraba como unas personas que transitaban por aquel lugar iban bien abrigadas, incluso el cielo estaba cerrado por una masa de nubes grises. El calor que le sofocaba para nada iba con aquel clima que se dibujaba del otro lado del cristal roto. Bajo de la silla para poder buscar la procedencia de aquel contraste de temperatura en el exterior al interior de la habitación. Observo las tuberías que anteriormente utilizo como una manera desesperada para librarse de las esposas al golpéalas con ellas; sin resultado. La tubería estaba intacta e incluso al tocarla con sus manos esta no emanaba calor; algo más agregar en la lista de cosas inusuales. Entorno en busca de algo que le pareciera inusual, cualquier detalle que pudieras ser que le dijera aquel acontecimiento. Nada. Fatigado, sudoroso y agitado tomo asiento en la silla que al igual que las tuberías no parecía ceder ante el clima caluroso. Recargo sus codos en sus piernas para meter su cabeza entre sus brazos. Un pitido seguido de un leve crujido resonó en sus oídos. Levanto su cabeza para notar como las esposas perdían aquella suspensión que le impedía tocar su piel con el metal. Un simple movimiento de sus manos fue suficiente para librarse de aquellas placas ovaladas que servían de esposas. Paso su mano derecha por su muñeca izquierda para frotarla; libertad. Levantándose de la silla se irguió estirando sus manos en lo alto, giro su cuello que trono n par de veces y se dispuso hacia la puerta con una determinación ratificada.

— Lo mejor será ser precavido.

Takeru se acerco a la puerta recordando que al otro lado alguien le vigilaba, pego su oído en el frío de la madera vieja para tratar de escuchar algo; no podía confiar del todo en su habilidad mental. Aquellos sujeto era bueno ocultando su presencia por lo que el no sentir alguna frecuencia mental cercana no quería decir que no hubiera alguien cerca. Pasado unos cuantos segundos escucho que su vigilante tosía frenéticamente, como si algo en el aire le calara en la garganta. Aprovechando el momento tomo la perilla y la giro, abrió la puerta un poco para observar quien le vigilaba. Del otro lado uno de los gorilas se encontraba a unos tres y medio metros de la puerta, dándole la espalda, era ahora o nunca. Se lanzo sobre el a la mayor velocidad de la que le era posible para plantarle un golpe en la nuca, sin embargo no tuvo que hacer nada el enorme sujeto dejo de toser acto seguido se desplomo. Le pareció extraño aquello, pero no se detuvo a pensar el porque sucedió aquello. Corrió por el pasillo que la noche anterior le condujo a la habitación que sirvió de celda, fue en busca de la puerta en la que pudo ver encerraron a Hikari. Por suerte ó algo mas, no había nadie cerca. Al llegar a la puerta de Hikari, frente a esta, el otro gorila yacía en el suelo. Comenzó a preguntarse que estaba sucediendo. Abrió la puerta y la vio sentada mirando la entrada. Cuando lo vio la joven puso rostro de incredulidad, siendo contrario a lo que pensó que seria; un rostro alegre de verlo.

— ¿Qué haces, Takeru?

— Sacándonos de este lugar.

— ¿Cómo te has librado de las esposas? — El rubio pasó del rostro de la castaña a sus muñecas. Las esposas en ella seguían activadas, por lo que ella aun tenia bloqueado sus habilidades.

— suerte, creo.

Sin decir mas el rubio se acerco a la joven y trato de quitarle las esposas utilizando lo descubierto por el. Coloco el pulgar en el pequeño círculo azul para liberar a su amiga, pero, no sucedió nada. Hikari le informo sobre el funcionamiento de aquellas esposas y que solo las personas registradas en su sistema podrían desactivarlas colocando su pulgar en el lugar donde tenia su pulgar. Irritado el rubio la tomo de las muñecas para arrastrarla afuera de la habitación. Al salir el castaño hizo su aparición, su rostro marcaba duda e incertidumbre. A diferencia de Hikari el catedrático no traía esposas, sus muñecas estaban libres. Les explico que escucho un fuerte golpe en su puerta y que al ir a ver que sucedió la mujer que vigilaba su entrada se hallaba tirada en el suelo inconciente. Takeru sabia que debían aprovechar el momento que se les brindo para huir de aquel lugar.

—¿Y si es una trampa? Digo, no se ve nadie más rondando — Expreso su inconformidad el castaño.

— Escuche que irían por un sujeto que nos trasladaría con el tribunal — Hikari miro a sus compañeros, quizá el saber eso afirmaba que eso era una trampa.— ¿Continuamos?

— Por supuesto.

Takeru salio corriendo por el pasillo que les conduciría hasta las escaleras, se detuvo en el recodo para echar un vistazo antes de introducirse en el siguiente pasillo; estaba limpio. Dio la señal de continuar y corrieron hasta las escaleras por las que bajaron al piso inferior. El lugar era un amplio almacén, contrastando con su recuerdo de la noche que llegaron, ahora lucia más limpio, ordenado con unos vehículos estacionados en hilera. Taichi vio su automóvil al final. El que estuviera allí era irrelevante ya que lo abandonaron en el terreno donde se construía un edificio. Eso les quería decir que sus captores volvieron por el, talvez para ver que podían encontrar en el. SE dispusieron a ir al vehiculo cuando unas cajas, muy pesadas, se abalanzaron hacia ellos. Takeru reacciono a tiempo, tras una de las camionetas emergieron dos sujetos, la pareja que iba en los asientos de atrás cuando los llevaron allí. Los dos sujetos no parecían tener la minima intención de dejarlos huir. El rubio uso la misma caja que le lanzaron los sujetos para atacarlos, pero, estos usaron el vehiculo como escudo impactado en el cofre el objeto pesado.

_Taichi, ve al automóvil con Hikari. Yo los distraeré_. Ordeno mentalmente Takeru.

Sin discutir por la manera tan poco amable de la voz mental del rubio obedeció, sujeto de la mano a Hikari y se perdieron entre las columnas a su derecha. Ninguno de los Ooda reparo en la huida de aquel _lyvo, _su mayor amenaza era aquel joven que les lanzaban pesados barriles de metal. Siendo dos contra uno, al rubio le comenzaron a llover objetos por todos lados. Necesitaba darles tiempo a sus amigos de subir al automóvil. Esperaba que no se les presentara algún inconveniente y pudieran ponerse en marcha. Vio por el hombro de la mujer que se ocultaba tras una de las camionetas y diviso a Taichi y Hikari cerca del automóvil, el castaño tomo la palanca para abrir la puerta que por suerte estaba abierta, pero a su vez activo la alarma. Los dos sujetos de Ooda se percataron de la nueva ubicación de los castaños. Takeru no le quedo de otra más que eliminarlos, estaba muy lejos para socorrer a sus amigos que no tendrían como defenderse. Paso su vista a su lado y noto varias varillas corrugadas, seguro eran de media pulgada. Con su mente las levanto posicionándolas frente a el, al fondo tras el cristal del parabrisas Hikari le miro con sus grandes ojos marrones; sabia lo que planeaba. Usando ese sentimiento de irrites lanzo con todas sus fuerzas las varillas que uso de proyectiles. No le dio oportunidad a sus contrincantes de actuar y uno a uno las varillas se incrustaron en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Los dos sujetos cayeron al suelo muertos manando sangre de las heridas. Hikari se tapo con sus manos ante la crueldad del acto que presencio. Taichi impactado mantenía aun las manos en el volante. Takeru se les acerco corriendo a gran velocidad, el tiempo de remordimiento y regaños seria para después. Hizo reaccionar a Taichi que con las llaves ya en posición la giro y emprendió la huida.

En el trayecto de huía el rubio vio por el retrovisor exterior de la puerta como los dos gorilas y la mujer que guardaban vigilancia afuera de sus habitaciones bajaban por las escaleras y los veían huir. Taichi y Hikari también se percataron de eso y de cómo no perdían el tiempo para subirse a una de las camionetas. Salieron de los terrenos de la fábrica abandonada y se introdujeron en la calle aledaña que les conduciría hasta la avenida por la que llegaron. Apenas se acercaron a la primera intersección el castaño dio vuelta no sin antes ver la camioneta que se les acercaba, freno en seco y les ordeno a Takeru y Hikari que bajaran.

— Entrene en ese callejón, yo los distraeré — La pareja no parecía dispuesta ha dejarlo.— Yo soy la perfecta distracción para que encuentren a Yeoj, aprovéchenla.

— Tienes razón — Takeru se bajo del automóvil. Hikari por su parte solo asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo.

— No te dejes capturar.

— Nunca.

Apenas Takeru y Hikari se perdieron en el callejón el castaño arranco haciendo rechinar las llantas del vehiculo. La camioneta dio vuelta al momento en que Tai se perdía en el siguiente recodo. El rubio y la castaña al ver pasar la camioneta frente a ellos, sintieron un huevo en su estomago al saber el peligro al que se enfrentaba su amigo. Takeru fue el primero de salir detrás del contendedor que usaban de escondite. En tanto, Hikari se quedo sentada recargando su espalda en la pared sucia del callejón; seguía en shock.

— Venga, Hikari, debemos salir de esta zona.

— ¿Cómo pudiste?

Takeru rodó sus ojos ante la nueva discusión que la joven estaba dispuesta a comenzar. Aquello solo serviría para perder tiempo que pudieran usar para ir hacia el doctor.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste matarlos?! — Hikari se altero.

— ¡No hubo de otra, iban por ustedes! — Se defendió el rubio.

— ¡Claro que había otra forma! — La castaña furiosa se levanto de su lugar y enfrento al rubio con una mirada que este jamás le había conocido.— ¡Cada vez estas peor!, y todo es mi culpa.

— ¡No empieces con lo mismo sobre que estoy muri…! — Takeru no pudo terminar la oración, comenzó a ver doble a su amiga. Un intenso mareo le hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo en una rodilla al suelo y se detuvo con una mano para no caer por completo, pasó su vista al pavimento de concreto y noto como gotas rojas impactaban en el gris. Su visión se empezó a nublar a la vez que todo daba vueltas, a lo lejos pudo escuchar que Hikari le llamaba; no se encontraba bien. Al final, no pudo mantener la fuerza en su rodilla y mano. Se derrumbó en el suelo inconciente: perdiendo toda noción.

* * *

**¡Cuarto Capitulo!**

**Ya nos comenzamos a mover en situaciones interesantes, y relevantes. Como sabrán estamos a mitad de la historia (será corta como su predecesora) por lo que si aun no se les hace que haya mucha acción pronto lo habrá n.n Y, bueno, como todo capitulo ¿Qué tal les parecio?**

_**anaiza18**__**: **__**Recuerda que Takeru esta teniendo un gran cambio en su forma de ser en esta historia, por lo que la revelación de Hikari para el en ese momento no tuvo mayor impacto. Sobre tu pregunta espero haberla respondió algo en este capitulo n.n**_

_**Domidomo S**__**: **__**Yo siempre he relacionado lo lento con aburrido, pero me da gusto saber que en tu caso no fue de esa manera hahaha. Espero que este capitulo te resultara mas agradable n.n**_

_**Ivymon**__**: **__**Si que tuvo acción el capitulo pasado, pero lo mejor esta por venir hahaha. Y, como acabas de leer los problemas siguen acumulándose n.n**_

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	5. Revelaciones

Revelación

_¿Qué le sucede?_

_No podría decirlo con seguridad._

_¿Se salvara?_

_No lo se_

Un repiqueteo a los costados de su cabeza comenzaron hacerlo reaccionar y volver al mundo real. Lo primero que los ojos de Takeru presenciaron fue una luz incesante que se filtraba por sus pupilas y quemaban su interior. Entrecerró los ojos para poder acostumbrarse al ambiente del lugar, que por el momento le era desconocido. Apenas pudo abrir los ojos entorno la vista para ver en donde se encontraba; una sala de operación. Se trato de levantar pero una pesadez dominaba su cuerpo, era como si estuviese todo el día haciendo ejercicio ó que hubiera corrido por todo Paris. Sus músculos no reaccionaban al mando que ejercía su cerebro, apenas pudo mover un par de dedos lo que le hizo pensar si no estaba paralítico. Un momento fugaz la idea de que Hikari no estaba exagerando sobre su condición emergió por su mente, pero lo deshecho enseguida. Respirando profundo y prolongado pudo mover su pierna izquierda para colocarla en el borde de la cama en que reposaba. Prosiguió con la otra pierna que la arrastro hasta que quedo colgando junto a la otra, se obligo a incorporarse para quedar sentado. El esfuerzo le sofoco, no entendía como es que estaba en aquella condición. Trato de recordar que era lo que había sucedido y dio en su memoria el momento en que cayo al suelo desmayado. Entorno sus ojos y percibió mejor el lugar. La cama se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación, frente a el una puerta se conservaba cerrada, detrás de el un estante con puertas de vidrio mantenía jeringas, medicamentos, y otros utensilios utilizados por los doctores. Paso de arriba debajo de su cuerpo para ver si no estaba desnudo, el frío que sentía era muy incomodo, pero tenia su ropa intacta. Con un mayor esfuerzo se levanto, el dolor de cabeza seguía taladrando en su interior por lo que en el momento que intento mover la mesita con rueditas a su lado — que tenia en el unas jeringas — su cabeza la sintió explotar y no logro traerlo hacia el.

— ¡Maldición!

Camino con paso pesado y lento hasta la mesita y tomo un par de jeringas, pretendía usarlas ante cualquier ataque de un extraño. Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta recordó a Hikari, se pregunto donde estaría y si se encontraría bien. Lo sabría al salir de aquel lugar. Tomo la perilla, la giro y tiro de la puerta para que el paisaje del otro lado lo dejara con más intriga. No estaba en algún hospital, como parecía ser estando en la habitación, lo que encontró fue un largo pasillo con un par de puertas en el trayecto. La pinta era hogareña, unos cuadros colgaban de las paredes y unas mesitas pequeñas sostenían un florero ó un directorio. Sin bajar la guardia comenzó a recorrer el pasillo, tomando precaución al pasar por las puertas que parecían cerradas con llave. Al estar cerca del final del camino escucho un par de voces; una mujer y un hombre. La primera la reconoció enseguida, se trataba de Hikari, la otra no la ubico por lo que debía ser de algún extraño. Se pego a la pared para recorrer el pedazo de pasillo que le quedaba, cuando quedo en la orilla hecho un ligero vistazo por el dobles de la pared y noto a su amiga sentada en el sillón individual de una sala bien decorada. Frente a la castaña en el sofá más alargado se ubicaba sentado en la orilla un sujeto delgado con sus facciones cansadas, tras sus gafas pudo notar unos ojos azules y bajo estos dos bolsas de obscuras de insomnio, y el cabello peinado hacia atrás se teñía en un azul eléctrico.

— Tu amigo ya despertó —Anuncio el sujeto al momento que posaba su atención en el rubio.

Hikari volteo a donde el de cabello azul miraba, no le quedo mas que salir de su escondite. La castaña se levanto de su lugar enseguida y fue hasta el con un rostro que detonaba pavor. Le tomo de los brazos para conducirlo hasta uno de los sillones de la sala, eso le hizo preguntar que tan lucia.

— ¿Dónde estamos, Hikari? — Preguntó sin quitar su atención del sujeto con semblante suave.

— Takeru, estamos en casa del doctor Yeoj —La nueva revelación que sonó mas como presentación tomo desprevenido al rubio. Tantas preguntas surgieron en su cabeza.— Tranquilo, deja te explico.

Después que de que se desmayara la joven trato de llevarlo algún hospital para que lo atendieran, pero, no tuvo que hacer mucho pues el doctor hizo su aparición en el callejón. Le confeso que el fue quien les ayudo a librarse de las esposas en la fabrica, y que les estaba siguiendo. Por lo que relató tenia ya días investigándolos pues su hermano le contacto y le comento sobre que ellos iban en su búsqueda. Claro que el no se dejaría encontrar sin antes ver que tipo de personas se trataba. Takeru pareció ofendido al saber que el hermano del doctor si tenia forma de contactarlo y en cambio los mando a Boston a buscarlo haciéndolos perder solo tiempo. Yeoj se disculpo por su forma de actuar, pero en esos tiempo debía estar alerta en todo momento, pero al saber que se trataba en verdad de la hija de su amigo quiso contactarlos por mala suerte los Ooda se adelantaron.

— Y, dime, ¿Cómo es que nos ayudaste en la fábrica?

— No fue difícil, solo utilice unos cuantos de estos dispositivos — El doctor saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta unos rectángulos en bronce con una especie de chopotes triangulares negros en una de su caras.— Estos dispositivos al activarse desactivan los mecanismos de las esposas, pero solo por un corto tiempo.

— Y, ¿Por qué solo conmigo funcionaron? — Pregunto el rubio recordando que Hikari nunca pudo deshacerse de ellos.

— Porque su habitación estaba en una posición en la que no podía acceder por afuera — Yeoj guardo los objetos de nuevo en su chaqueta.— En cambio, tu estaba en una posición en la que yo conseguía acceder y colocar el dispositivo por la pared exterior.

Aquello sonaba lógico, pero, aun quedaba una intriga que recordó el rubio. El calor, aquel cambio climático que contrastaba el exterior con el interior de la habitación, sin mencionar la condición de los gorilas. Adelantándose a sus preguntas le contesto el doctor; seguro le estaba leyendo sus pensamientos.

— Es otra función de mis dispositivos, aquel cambio climático sofocante — La explicación del doctor sonaba como si estuviese orgulloso de aquellos objetos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, como si el los hubiese inventado —, pude redirigir la onda calorífica mas agresiva hacia fuera de sus habitaciones para lograr desmayar a los guardias.

— Me sorprende lo que puede hacer una pequeña cosa como la que uso.

— Esto no es nada a las antiguas glorias —Yeoj, y no solo el, puso en su rostro un dejo de añoranza y tristeza.— Estos dispositivos fueron inventados por mi, usando conocimiento de antiguos textos.

Takeru se quedo pensando en lo nuevo que le era revelado, al parecer los Eraba fue una civilización con alta tecnología; lo que lo hizo pensar en las otras tres civilizaciones. Si no recordaba mal, los Atlantes y Lemures les superaban por lo que no podría imaginar que tan avanzada tecnología pudieran haber tenido ellos. Le resultaba fascinante aquello, le gustaría saber más de la antigüedad del mundo, pero reconocía que ninguno de los presentes podría satisfacer aquella necesidad. Yeoj le miro seria, no parecía leerle la mente por lo que agradeció a que así fuese, no le gustaba que irrumpieran en su intimidad. El doctor les sugirió que se fuesen a descansar — había dormido casi todo el día— que a la mañana siguiente comenzarían con las pruebas, aquello no le gusto al rubio pensando que serian para el, por suerte aclaro que eran sobre la pulsera de Hikari. Teniendo pocas recamaras les toco compartir al rubio y castaña, no pareció molestarles ni incomodarles. La cama era individual por lo que se la cedió a su amiga que no mostró resistencia ante la idea, en tanto, el dormiría en el suelo con unas sabanas como colchón y una cobija para taparse. Hikari apago las luces desde el interruptor a lado de la puerta de la recamara dejándola solo iluminada por la pequeña lámpara en la mesita de noche; el ambiente era calmado y seductor. Cada quien tomo su lugar para dormir y se dispusieron hacer aquello.

— ¿Ya te has dormido? — Preguntó la castaña que conocía bien la respuesta.

— No puedo.

— Igual yo — La joven se movió en la cama para acercarse a la orilla y ver al rubio desde arriba.— Hay mucho de que pensar, ¿he?

Takeru asintió, tantas cosas habían ocurrido en esos meses que hasta el momento no se había puesto analizar.

— ¿Sigues adolorido?

— Ya me siento mejor, gracias.

Hikari asintió y se dispuso a volver su posición anterior para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Antes de que la joven se perdiera de su vista el rubio le hablo, la joven retrocedió en sus movimientos y quedo de nuevo sobre el.

— Te debo una disculpa.

— No debes…

— Claro que lo debo hacer, mira que tu me dices que algo no esta bien en mi y yo me porto como un idiota — Takeru mantenía su atención hacia el techo pasando por el rostro de su amiga.— Algo en mi no esta bien, y me esta consumiendo.

— No te preocupes, mañana veremos que podemos hacer para salvarte.

La idea de que el doctor Yeoj lo curase le indicaba que le quitarían sus habilidades, eso no era para nada lo que el quería, solo necesitaba que quitaran los efectos secundarios que le produjeron aquel mareo y que escupiera sangre. No quería pensar mas en aquello.

— Por cierto, ¿Cómo haremos para encontrar al profesor?

— No te preocupes, Yeoj lo tiene controlado.

— ¿Cómo?

El doctor no estaba solo, tenia un cómplice. Su esposa. Cuando les fueron ayudar a salir de aquella fábrica el doctor iba con su esposa que fue quien activo los dispositivos que ocasionaron la oportunidad de huir. En el momento que se percataron que se separaban, Yeoj le pidió a su esposa que fue en ayuda de Taichi. Lo consiguió, ya que mientras el dormía el doctor recibió un correo de su mujer diciendo en pocas líneas que estaba bien y que estaba con el catedrático, pero debido a la situación ella le contactaría para que fuesen por ellos. Solo era cuestión de esperar a que los Ooda no estuviesen tan alerta.

— Bueno, un peso menos.

Hikari le sonrío, no le leyó el pensamiento pero sabía que era momento de dormir. Le devolvió el gesto y ambos se dispusieron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio se despertó para encontrarse con una cama vacía a su costado. Hikari fue la primera en levantarse y procuro no despertar a su amigo ya que necesitaba descansar. Se incorporo del suelo, por primera vez en aquellos meses el dolor de dormir en el piso le afecto, estiro los brazos y entorno la vista para encontrar el reloj colgado en la pared de enfrente. Once y cuarto. Al ver la hora se levanto enseguida de su lugar; se le hizo tarde durmiendo. En el sillón a su izquierda vio un cambio de ropa con una nota encima: úsala. Se quito la ropa sucia que traía puesta, se coloco los vaqueros, una camiseta sin mangas y sobre esta una camisa a cuadros, se puso el chaleco y uso el mismo calzado que traía consigo. Unos converse azules. Echo una última mirada a la habitación para percatarse que no se le olvidara nada, salio abriendo la puerta y adentrándose en el pasillo que lo condijo a la sala. En el comedor, ubicado cerca de la cocina y a uno metros de la sala ya se encontraban sentados degustando sus alimentos Hikari y el doctor. Apenas lo vieron le indicaron que se sentara, Hikari fue por su plato que le coloco frente a el. Huevos con jamón, pan francés, jugo de naranja y café era el menú de aquella mañana. Lo devoro todo en cuestión de minutos, por alguna razón tenía tanta hambre que, incluso, la joven abusando de la cortesía del doctor le hizo otro par de huevos mientras el mismo se hacia su tercer taza de café.

— Lamento que seamos una molestia — Se disculpo la joven cuando le servia su segundo plato de huevos ahora con tocino al rubio.

— No te preocupes, Aria, es normal que tenga hambre — Yeoj no despegaba su mirada de lo que parecía ser una tablet.— Mis diagnósticos indican que ha estado usando mucha energía estas ultimas semanas, por lo que necesitara recuperar fuerzas mediante descanso y comida.

— ¿Diagnósticos? — Preguntó el rubio después de pasar el gran bocado de comida.

Yeoj aparto su atención de la tablet para colocarla en el rubio. Algo en su mirar le indicaba que no estaba bien, que en su interior algo cambiaba y para mal. Le resultaba irritante solo ser observado, quería respuestas, y si no fuera por su cansancio físico y mental no sabría como reaccionaria ante la postura tan pasiva del doctor. De reojo pudo notar como Hikari al igual que Yeoj le observaba con esa preocupación de la noche anterior. ¿Estaría tan mal? ¿Pudiera ser que si se estuviese muriendo? Cuales fueran las respuestas las quería ya, en ese mismo instante.

— Takeru — Hikari fue la que hablo.— Me temo que tu condición actual es delicada.

El rubio no le quito la mirada al doctor que con esos ojos tras las gafas mostraban que le analizaban. Por cortesía giro a la joven que le seguía explicando su condición, y lo que descubrieron mediante una toma de su sangre. Al parecer mientras estaba inconciente el doctor Yeoj, por petición de Hikari, le saco una muestra de sangre que puso hacerle estudios en aquella noche que durmió tan a gusto. Eso explicaba sus ojeras, Yeoj casi no dormía por su manía de hacer estudios y pruebas científicas. Los resultado que lanzaron las pruebas no fueron favorables, la castaña le explico que su problema era a nivel celular como ya lo suponía. Los genes Eraba que le implanto la pulsera en su ADN humano se contraponían, lo que hacia que los primero luchara contra los segundo por el dominio. Los genes Eraba estaban ganando destrozándolo en el proceso. En su interior los órganos se comenzaban a desgatar llegando a una condición como si fuese un viejo de ochenta años y así seguiría hasta que muriese de algún derrame ó incluso de putrefacción. Takeru no lo podía creer, aquello nunca lo imagino. Todo aquello resultaba aterrador, demencial, morir por lo que le mencionaron no parecía ser un proceso agradable.

— No solo es físico — Continuo la joven —, también es psicológico el problema, tu cerebro esta sobre cargado por tus nuevas habilidades lo que lo confunde eso explica tu cambio de comportamiento.— Hikari hizo una pequeña pausa, como pensando bien lo siguiente que diría.— Se esta colapsando y quedaras en coma.

Takeru soltó un largo suspiro como queriendo soltar su frustración en el aire exhalado. Entorno la mirada y se percato que el doctor no se encontraba en el comedor, quizá les dejo un momento a solas.

— Bueno, si estoy en coma no sentiré el dolor de lo demás.

— El coma del que te hablo seria mas como una parálisis — La voz de la joven vibraba, y se rompía constantemente.— Sentirías todo el dolor que te causara los demás que te mencione.

Las palabras huyeron del rubio que no supo que más decir, el imaginar todo lo descrito por su amiga le dejo perplejo; aterrado. Cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa para apoyarse en ellos, se perdió en figuras del mantel que cubría la mesa; flores y aves. La castaña coloco su mano sobre su brazo izquierdo, le acaricio para decirle que no estaba solo, que ella estaría con el en todo momento. No era el mejor de los consuelos.

— ¿El doctor podrá hacer alguna cura?

— No podré — La presencia del doctor regreso al comedor.— No tengo el equipo necesario para ayudarte, talvez, y si tu cooperas, lograría hacerte un antídoto para ralentizar los efectos.

Eso no era de mucha ayuda, pero de eso a nada. Miro al doctor para solo asentir ante la idea propuesta, no quiso mirar a su amiga que seguro estaba apunto de llorar, no soportaría verla en ese estado por su culpa.

— Aria, ¿me permitirías tu pulsera para iniciar con la codificación?

— ¿Aun no han comenzado a descifrar los misterio de la pulsera? — Hikari le paso el objeto al doctor mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— No, Aria prefirió que primero te viera a ti.

No podía creer que Hikari hubiera preferido que el doctor lo viese primero a el en vez de estudiar la pulsera que tiene la clave para salvar a su raza. La sensación de culpa emergió desde su pecho para expandirse a cada rincón de su cuerpo. La castaña había perdido tiempo valioso por saber que tenia el y si se podría salvar. No merecía tal acto de bondad, no cuando el fue un gran idiota.

— Te aprecia mucho, ¿lo sabias? — Dicho esto el doctor volvió a desaparecer.

Las palabras de nuevo parecieron haber desaparecido de su vocabulario; se sentía indigno de estar cerca de Hikari. Evito su mirada, verla directo a su hermosos ojos le parecía una ofensa para su amiga que mostraba que le importaba. Y como acto de magia, el recuerdo de su confesión invadió su mente. Admitía que en cierto momento creyó que todo aquello solo era una forma de hacerlo ceder ante la idea de que estaba mal, ahora veía que estaba equivocado y que enserio en su mente algo nublaba su buen juicio. No comprendía el porque ni el como, pero, después de tanto tiempo en el resurgía los sentimientos de vergüenza, culpa, remordimiento que creyó perder. Quiso articular tan siquiera un _gracias_ para demostrar que su gesto lo apreciaba, sin embargo, no surgió ninguna palabra de su boca. Ojala le estuviese leyendo la mente, sus pensamientos para que supiera lo que en verdad tenían en su corazón; agradecimiento.

— Necesitas reposar — Por el tono de voz supo que su amiga sabia su sentir.— Por el día de hoy no habrá quien nos moleste, vuelve a la recamara y descansa en la cama.

No discutió lo que parecía una orden, sabia que no era para nada cercano a ello y que se lo decía de forma amable. Con un simple gesto con la cabeza acepto lo que se le dijo y se perdió por el pasillo que daba hasta la recamara que se les designo. En verdad necesitaba acostarse y volver a dormir un buen rato.

Hikari lo miro alejarse, solo eran unos cuantos metros, pero desde hace meses lo sentía tan lejos que el poder leer sus pensamientos ese día y darse cuenta que el antiguo Takeru seguía allí le hizo sentir felicidad. Una que desapareció con la presencia del doctor Yeoj que era el vivo recuerdo del estado del rubio.

— Anoche me platicaste que te gustaría saber más sobre el pasado de nuestra gente, pero que no tenias muchos textos de aquel tiempo, ¿cierto?.

— Si.

— Bien, talvez esto sea de tu agrado — El doctor le paso un libro con pasta dura, se trataba de madera que por su textura reconoció que se trataba de roble blanco, sus hojas eran pergaminos antiguos bien conservados aunque amarillentos por el tiempo transcurrido; emanaba un aroma embriagador.

La joven tomo el libro y vio en la portada una figura que no reconocía y sobre esta en grandes letras doradas una palabra se podía leer:

_**Εραστές**_

— Los enamorados — Tradujo la joven que pasaba su mano por la cubierta de madera y se detenía en las letras en oro.

— Se que resultara una lectura muy provechosa.

Hikari no despego la mirada de la imagen en la cubierta, pudiera que el titulo no fuese impactante ni revelante como esperaría para un texto que según el doctor daba a entender era importante, pero, algo en ella le decía que no debía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad y leer aquel libro.

— Gracias.

No se dijo palabra alguna, el doctor se regreso a su labor en su "consultorio", en tanto, Hikari se quedo mirando la imagen en la cubierta. Era peculiar y abstracta. Consistía en una especie de _V_ invertida con su lado derecho —por como lo veía —más alargado y en su parte final otra línea sobre salía adentrándose, era corta y creaba una _V_ pequeña (hacia parecer a la más grande como una _A_), de esta salía otra línea en horizontal que se alargaba y terminaba en una especia de _J_. Nunca en su vida había presenciado aquella figura, por lo que no le manifestaba nada. El grueso del libro le indicaba que talvez fueran solo veinticinco páginas de grueso pergamino, su altura pasaba el estándar de los normales lo que le decía que en cada página encontraría mucho escrito. Le invadió una emoción que se dibujo en una sonrisa. Lo abrió dispuesta a lo que fuese que aquellas paginas le fuesen a revelar; parte de su historia se encontraba tras la cubierta.

Pasada un par de horas la joven cerró el libro fascinada. La historia que acaba de leer le hizo ver con una nueva perspectiva lo que sabía de la historia antigua; de su gente y pueblos de la época. Observo el símbolo en la cubierta de madera, ahora entendía que significaba, y era uno muy hermoso para ella. En cuanto ha como el autor describía todo quería dar a entender que el texto era una leyenda, pero, ella sabía que todo aquello era lógico y real. La historia convertida en leyenda. Su momento de reflexión se vio truncado con la presencia de Yeoj y Takeru, ambos discutían sobre su estado lo que la hizo volver a la realidad. Cuando estuvieron cerca de ella el doctor le informo que tenia los resultados de la investigación de su padre; le paso su tablet para que viera lo encontrado en la pulsera.

— ¡Tu padre fue un genio! — Yeoj no pudo controlar su excitación.— Su investigación, y lo que me dijiste que buscaba están en la pulsera. Encontró la manera de mantener viva nuestra raza, bueno, el cincuenta por ciento, respetando su idea original.

Hikari y Takeru miraron intrigados al doctor que soltó una risita algo patética, pudiera que se debiera al cansancio ó simplemente la emoción le domino.

— Es impresionante su investigación, como lamento no haber podido haber trabajado con el, hubiera sido algo fascinante es como…

— Doctor, doctor — Le interrumpió la joven al ver que comenzaba a desvariar.— ¿Podría explicarme que es lo fascinante?

El doctor aclaro su garganta, se acomodo su bata como disimulando su anterior comportamiento. Aparto una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor para tomar asiento y poder explicar lo que Hikari observaba en la tablet.

— Tu padre era conciente del inminente final de nuestra raza, la decadencia por mucho tiempo no abordo y si no fuese por estaríamos en la extinción — Yeoj se acomodo las gafas que resaltaban sus ojos azules.—, también era conciente de lo difícil que es repoblar un planeta con tan pocos especimenes. El ideo la mejor manera de que los Eraba siguiéramos en este mundo.

— ¿El cual es?

— La mezcla de Razas.

Hikari abrió los ojos como platos, aquello era similar a lo que su padre le comento que soñaba lograr. Que los Eraba y humanos convivieran en este mundo de forma pacifica, que ambos florecieran en una nueva civilización guiada por los suyos para alcanzar nuevos horizontes. Lo que sugería el doctor, mejor dicho lo que encontró en su pulsera, manifestaba con exactitud lo que su padre quería, lo que soñó que algún día sería posible. Solo tenía una duda, ¿Cómo lograría que las dos razas se mezclaran? Si mal no recordaba humanos y los suyos no podían procrear, las diferencias genéticas lo impedían. El observar al doctor, su mirada y sonrisa, le dijo que tenia la respuesta; la que su padre encontró.

— No necesito estar en tu mente para saber lo que te preguntas.— Yeoj le indico que le diera un clic en la pantalla de su tablet. La joven obedeció, la pantalla que tenia números, estadísticas y escritos cambio a una sola imagen en movimiento.— Manipulación genética, tu padre creo la forma de alterar nuestros genes para que sean compatibles con los de los humanos.

— No quiero interrumpir, pero, me estoy perdiendo en su plática.

La que respondió a la duda de Takeru fue Hikari quien explicó sobre el impedimento en procrear entre las dos razas. Que la idea ya había sido sugerida siglos atrás, pero a su vez los puristas evitaron llevarlo acabo por el solo hecho de pensar que mezclar razas resultaba desagradable. Solo el tiempo y la crisis poblacional los obligo a cruzar hombres y mujeres de las dos razas no obteniendo resultado alguno. No podían generar nueva vida. No hasta ese momento, con la investigación del padre de Hikari lograrían repoblar el mundo con Erabas, y como menciono el doctor tan siquiera en su cincuenta por ciento.

— Pero será la mejor mitad — El doctor le volvió a indicar que diera clic en la parte inferior derecha en la pantalla.— Tu padre ha conseguido que de cada gen, humano y Eraba, obtener lo mejor. Será una nueva raza que tendrá lo mejor de nuestros con lo mejor de los humanos.

Esa noticia no podía ser más agradable para los oídos de la castaña, la idea de su padre le hizo recordarlo. Su gran descubrimiento le provoco en su interior una sensación de añoranza. El ver aquellos datos en la pantalla, la imagen de la cadena genética fusionando lo mejor de las dos razas le reflejaba el testamento de su padre; era como verlo a través de su investigación. Un orgullo le inflo el pecho, y como testimonio una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

— Aria, tu padre ha encontrado la forma de salvar nuestra raza.

* * *

**¡Quinto Capitulo!**

**Vamos avanzando bien con esta historia, y estamos a punto de llegar a una situación crítica en la historia que marcara el destino de todos. Ojala les agrade lo que viene. Por cierto, ¿Qué tal el capitulo? Según yo tranquilo, pero es obvio ya que hay que preparar terreno para las emociones hahaha.**

_**NOTA: **_**El siguiente capitulo es un especial, por lo que en cuanto reciba los primero reviews lo publicare. En caso de que te preguntaras que fue lo que Hikari leyó ese será el capitulo donde encontraras la respuesta n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	6. Interludio

Interludio

_Los enamorados_

La emoción invadió a Hikari que tomo la cubierta gruesa de madera dispuesta a lo que fuese que aquellas paginas le fuesen a revelar; parte de su historia se encontraba tras la cubierta. La primera pagina que hizo acto de presencia tenia el dibujo del símbolo que la cubierta, pero esta tenia la peculiaridad de que bajo esta la imagen de dos personas — un hombre y una mujer tomados de la mano — lucían con autoridad. Supuso que se trataba de los enamorados. Dio vuelta a la página para encontrarse en oro el titulo:

_**Εραστές**_

Aquel era un dialecto antiguo, el griego, por lo que supuso todo el texto estaría escrito de la misma manera. Por fortuna ella conocía aquella forma de escribir puesto que derivaba del idioma de los atlantes. Volvió a dar la vuelta a la página y comenzó a leer imaginando cada palabra, sintiendo cada letra en plata.

_El firmamento nocturno brillante con la esplendorosa luna presenciando la danza titilante de las estrellas se convertía en el testigo de lo que muchos en aquella época habían perdido. En la hermosa y floreciente ciudad de Clo el pacto de paz entre dos colosos se plasmaba en la inmortalidad de las letras de hojaldre. La música sonaba en lo ancho, en lo alto, en lo celestial de aquel lugar rodeado de altas montañas, sobre el lago más cristalino y bajo la mas hermosa noche. El aire fresco indicaba el solsticio de primavera, momento del año perfecto para hacer y compartir la paz._

_Las luces danzaban con la armónica melodía que emergían de diferentes instrumentos tocados por las manos mas talentosas de todos los reinos. Atlantes y Lemures terminaban siglos de hostilidad._

_En el centro del palacio blanco, en un círculo perfecto, bañado por la luz lunar parejas bailaban como mostrando lo que en ese tiempo se había olvidado. En cada extremo un hombre, y una mujer de diferente nación y diferente pensar solo observaban a los otros danzar. No creían en lo que aquella noche sus sabios pretendían comprobar, en lo que sus líderes fingían aceptar. Reacios a sus ideales se negaban a participar, articulando y expresando su pensar ignoraban lo que el destino les tenia que enseñar._

_La luna en lo alto testigo de lo inevitable fue, el destino empeñado junto a dos jóvenes en la vida se dispuso a enamorar. Solo la primera vista basto para que la victoria en la sensación dominara la razón. El comandante se enamoro de la princesa. Un atlante, una Lemure compartiendo los pasos de una canción._

_De nombre guerrero, Hiccup, figura de dios. El hombre de castaño cabello, piel blanca, alto y fuerte como un roble conoció una emoción ajena al dolor._

_De nombre real, Astrid, figura de ángel. La mujer de larga cabellera dorada, piel blanca, estatura media y dócil como el pétalo de una rosa conoció una emoción ajena a la angustia._

_En la primera noche de primavera resurgió lo que en aquella época se perdió. En la primera noche de primavera dos almas conocieron lo que una vez se gozo._

Cada letra en tinta de plata le pareció hermosa a la joven que prosiguió leyendo las páginas. Con calma, queriendo retener aquel poema épico pergamino a pergamino avanzo conociendo la historia de los amantes. Hiccup el comandante en jefe de toda la fuerza militar de los Atlantes se enamoro de la princesa de los Lemure. Sonrío ante la idea de cómo aquella historia se volvería a repetir por los siguientes siglos. Lo que ahora sería la típica historia de dos enamorados luchando por estar juntos, siendo de diferentes pueblos, en ese entonces fue la primera. Las subsecuentes paginas narraban en aquella característica forma de escribir como el comandante buscaba la forma de verse con su amada princesa, el como iban en contra de todo carácter social e ideológico. La idea de unir las dos naciones nunca surgió en los senadores cegados por sus ideales — si bien había paz, no habría unión —, al menos que un acto tan ferviente lo sugiriera. En un par de páginas más el significado del símbolo en la cubierta tomo significado. Era el emblema del _Amor Eterno_. Se componía de la unión de los signos de las casas de sus familia; Hofferson por parte de ella, Abadejo por parte de el. Le pareció un gesto muy tierno por parte de los enamorados.

La joven llego a un punto de la historia que le hizo apretujar su corazón. Las dulces palabras que describían un amor puro y sincero se tornó en dolor y angustia.

_La sangre no resulta en todo caso ser una relación de fidelidad, si la avaricia, la codicia y la sed de poder de por medio están. El hijo del emperador Atlante añoraba poder absoluto tener. Riquezas poseer. Descubierta el plan de la revelación de amor, temió por perder todo lo que ansiaba tener._

_Astuto el hijo del padre resulto. Creando una trampa, en una noche todo amor termino. Cito a los amantes en su lugar de amor, vistiendo a su gente como guerreros de la princesa lo rodeo. Usando su gente a la princesa intercepto, fingiendo que su gente a su rescate acudió._

_Traición. Solo ese perverso sentimiento necesitaba para que los enamorados pasaran de amor a odio. Su sentimiento cambio._

_El comandante de su lado se puso ante su padre, el emperador._

_La princesa escuchada en su dolor fue._

_La sangre derramada fuerza ha las palabras da,_

_y no importa cuanto implores el viento se los ha de llevar._

_Con dolor la princesa a su amado tuvo que odiar,_

_Su familia y gente en amenaza esta, por el pueblo que un tiempo creyó apoyar._

_Con dolor el comandante a su amada tuvo que detestar,_

_A su pueblo proteger juro de la gente que de su vino hubo de beber._

_La luna testigo del sufrimiento de los enamorados es, solo llorando desde los cielos puede ver._

_El padre de la princesa, el nuevo emperador del comandante por segunda vez en acuerdo están, la gran guerra debían retomar._

_Con más crueldad la batalla por el dominio al mundo azotó. Pueblos inocentes a sus hijo morir les toco observar._

Lo que leía la castaña encajaba como piezas de rompecabezas en el texto que ella leyó sobre el inicio de la gran guerra. Los Atlantes fueron los primeros en atacar y declarar la guerra a los Lemures rompiendo el tratado de Paz. En sus textos indicaban que los Atlantes apenas tuvieron nuevo emperador, siendo el hijo del anterior, cuando los ataques comenzaron. No eran muy específicos en cuanto a ciertos temas, y otro quedaron perdidos en el tiempo, pero, siempre le pareció extraño la sucesión al poder del nuevo emperador Atlante. Nunca se especifico que fue del padre. Todo encajaba. Fue traicionado por su propio hijo. Sintió una rabia por aquel sujeto de nombre oculto en la arenas del tiempo, no solo destruyo el amor de dos seres si no también ocasiono la gran guerra utilizándolos solo para dominar el mundo. Lo aborreció, por su culpa Atlantes, Lemures, KeKere se extinguieron, y los suyos estaban apunto de sufrir por lo mismo. Un efecto secundario lento.

Continuo leyendo, pero para su desgracia las ultimas paginas estaban muy dañadas ó las letras desgastadas por lo que no pudo seguir bien la línea de la historia. Por fragmentos se narraba la gran guerra, el como Hiccup mostró ser un militar excepcional y el como Astrid su gente lograba inspirar. La gran guerra duro por siglos, y para aquel tiempo la longevidad era un acontecimiento natural, por lo que no pudo imaginar como por tanto tiempo los enamorados tuvieron que pelear entre ellos. El odio al emperador Atlante aumento. Avanzo en las páginas encontrando en su paso unos fragmentos que narraban un suceso inesperado.

_El destino juega de maneras inusuales, tomando su tiempo; más de lo que gustaría._

_Jugando sus cartas, un evento imprevisto sucedió en las costas de Pascua. Hiccup se encontró con su amada Astrid. El tiempo no pareció tocarles, luciendo igual de jóvenes que cuando se conocieron. Su amor les hizo escuchar al otro, y en palabras encontraron la verdad._

…

…

_El dolor del tiempo perdido, de la traición del emperador Atlante, el odio que se declararon tener, el corazón les oprimió sin piedad._

_El fuego del sol testigo encendió la llama del amor de los enamorados. Proclamando al mundo su amor._

…

No hubo más explicación sobre aquel acontecimiento. Por mas que intento comprender los siguientes párrafos no logro obtener gran cosa. Solo obtuvo palabras salteadas que no decían mucho sobre lo sucesos que proseguían. No fue si no hasta que llego a las últimas paginas que el texto tenía párrafos entendibles, sin embargo no completos.

_Miedo en el emperador surgió, su mejor hombre a sus enemigos se unió._

_La gran guerra que en principio vencía, la derrota ya no mas lejana lucia. _

_A un gran poder tuvo que acudir. Sin saber que todo llegaría a su fin._

_Creyendo que la victoria suya seria, el emperador junto a todas su fuerza._

_Previendo el ataque sus adversarios unieron todo lo que tenían, _

_la gran batalla final se avecinaba…_

…

_Atlantes y Lemures en tierras centrales definirían la victoria, sin imaginar que el juicio final avecinaba con llegar…_

_El emperador Atlante su gran arma activo, generada por una energía prohibida todo devoro. Cataclismo…_

…

_Terremotos azotaron el planeta, maremotos como titanes arremetieron contra la superficie, erupciones volcánicas quemaron los cielos… El mar lo consumió todo… lo que antes estaba desapareció, lo que antes no estaba emergió… Atlantis y Lemuria sumergidas en la deshonra yacen._

_Los enamorados ante el inminente final juntos estuvieron,_

_Amando al otro por una ultima vez en forma carnal, trascendiendo su amor eterno al mundo espiritual…_

…

_El mundo cambio, lo antiguo, magistral, lo que una vez el rey fue hoy ya no vivira…la esperanza de la en un hombre hay…Noah… El Arca… nueva especie… futuro del planeta._

Cerró el libro fascinada, observo la hora para ver que le tomo un par en traducir el texto que por su compleja forma de escritura la ralentizo. La historia que acaba de leer le hizo ver con una nueva perspectiva lo que conocía de la historia antigua de su gente y demás pueblos de la época. Ver que el verdadero mal, la razón cierta de la extinción del pasado solo fue por la avaricia de un solo hombre. Observo el símbolo en la cubierta de madera, ahora entendía que significaba, y era uno muy hermoso para ella. El emblema del amor eterno entre dos seres que trascenderían a la eternidad juntos. Aquel texto sonaba a una leyenda, el autor así lo describía ó eso quería hacer creer, pero, ella sabía que todo aquello era lógico y real. La historia convertida en leyenda. Y no solo le revelo aquel libro el inicio del final, también le dio una pista de cómo la vida prospero después del Cataclismo. Y como surgió la nueva raza: Humanos. Su momento de reflexión se vio truncado al percatarse del reciente presencia de Yeoj y Takeru, ambos venían discutiendo sobre el estado del rubio. Sus palabras la hicieron volver a la realidad, pero con una chispa viva, alegre y revitalizante en su interior.


	7. Trato

Trato

En la tarde siguiente el celular del doctor sonó, se trataba de su esposa que le solicitaba una reunión a la mañana siguiente; al parecer ya no eran perseguidos. El doctor no lo dijo, pero Hikari percibía que algo sucedía por como reacciono a lo que le estuviera diciendo su esposa. Terminada la llamada telefónica, Yeoj se retiro a seguir trabajando en la investigación de su padre el cual quería entender, en tanto, Takeru yacía sentado en el sofá solo mirando hacia fuera por la ventana. Sus ojos se comenzaban a inyectar en sangre, su piel palidecía, su cabello perdía brillo y fuerza, los labios se comenzaban a camuflar perdiendo la línea que marcaba su contorno. La joven se le acerco preocupada, se sentó a su lado sin pronunciar palabra pues sabia que en esos momentos su amigo se irritaba con mayor facilidad que días anteriores. Le asustaba ver como en tan solo unas horas su condición empeoro, según Yeoj se recuperaría con la solución que le daría. Aseguraba que el estado de Takeru seria temporal, pero que con el tiempo se iría haciendo más propenso y prolongado.

— Debí haber escuchado — Takeru no se inmuto, solo de reojo percibió que Hikari volteaba a el.— Tú me lo advertiste, te preocupaste por mi.

— El que me escuchases no hubiera cambiado el hecho de que tardaremos en encontrar ha Yeoj — Hikari subió las piernas al sofá y las cruzo.— No cambia el hecho de que el no tenga lo necesario para lograr encontrar una cura.

— Pero hubiera hecho más ligera la carga que soy.

— No eres ninguna carga.

Sin despegar la mirada de la ventana movió su brazo en busca de la joven. Al encontrar su mano la entrelazo, su calidez y suavidad, le lograron relajar, calmar aquellos pensamientos que lo abordaban; su muerte. La posibilidad de que Yeoj encuentre una cura entendiendo la investigación del padre de Hikari era muy alta, lo que jugaba en su contra implicaba equipos de alta tecnología que no poseía el doctor. Su días como un Eraba, sus días como un humano, sus días de vida estaban en un reloj de arena, y eso lo molestaba. No pensó más en aquello, simplemente se dejo llevar por la sensación de su piel contra la piel de la castaña.

— Encontraremos la forma de salvarte, lo prometo.

Takeru solo asintió, la verdad era otra y ella como el lo sabían. No dijo nada, ignoro la irrites que siempre lo embargaba y se quedaron allí sentados viendo a la nada.

Pasaron una hora y media solo sentados sintiendo al otro cuando el doctor irrumpió en la serenidad de la sala. Consigo traía una jeringa con un liquido verde obscuro, la disolución estaba muy liquida por lo que podría pasar como una bebida energética. Yeoj se coloco enfrente del rubio para explicarle lo mejor entendible lo que aquella sustancia que le inyectaría haría en su organismo. Desafortunadamente no serviría para contrarrestar el ADN Eraba que se fusionaba con el humano suyo. Lo que haría seria ralentizar los efectos, y en caso de que estuviese como aquel día no verse tan demacrado. Nada de lo que dijo animo al rubio, pero era conciente de que de aquella sustancia a nada, era mejor lo primero. El doctor le pido el brazo derecho al rubio, lo coloco en su regazo y justo antes de que le insertara la aguja le advirtió que dolería y sentiría un ardor recorrer sus venas por unos cinco minutos. Solo atino asentir para que el procediera el doctor. Tal como se le advirtió, apenas la sustancia se introdujo en su sistema circulatorio su cuerpo comenzó a doler, y un ardor recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo comenzando con el brazo. Hikari en ningún momento le soltó la mano, todo lo contrario, lo sujeto más firme esperando a que los efectos pasaran. Terminado aquel sufrimiento el doctor soltó el brazo del rubio y le miro serio.

— Por estas primeras semanas tendrás que inyectarte por lo menos cuatro días, no consecutivos, a la semana — Takeru que apenas recuperaba la respiración sintió como la volvía a perder —, recomendable que sea ha estas horas.

— ¿Cuatro?, ¿No cree que son muchos días, doctor?

— Y empeorara.

El día continúo con un mejorado rubio que aun con sus fuerzas de regreso solo se paso el rato encerrado en su habitación. En tanto, la castaña trabajaba con el doctor para interpretar unos archivo codificados de su padre, quien pensando en todo le había enseñado a su hija. El problema radicaba en lo extenso de los códigos para liberar la información. Y como si nada la noche arribó a la ciudad marcando el final de las labores para las personas. Las luces se encendían mientras la obscuridad avanzaba. Hikari fue a su habitación esperando encontrar a un rubio dormido, al entrar lo vio echado en el suelo con los brazos bajo su cabeza con la mirada perdida en el techo. Se acerco a la cama y se sentó en la orilla quedando frente al rubio; hacia flexiones. Tuvo ganas de decirle que no se fatigara, que se tranquilizara para mantener sus energías. No fue necesario, el rubio le leyó la mente y con un simple gesto le indico que ya terminaba. El reloj marcaba quince para las doce, debían descansar pues dentro de unas horas tendrían que ir en búsqueda de la esposa de Yeoj y su amigo Taichi. Aun conociendo aquello, no pudieron dormir. Cada quien sumido en su mente, pensando en lo que les preocupaba. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, las horas en días. Sumidos en su mente el tiempo parecía alargarse, y a su vez acortarse, cuando menos lo esperaron el reloj marco las seis de la mañana y con esto el doctor irrumpió en la habitación.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo los tres ya estaban en la camioneta de doble cabina del doctor. Takeru supuso que fue en ese vehiculo por donde lo transportaron la mañana en la que escaparon de los Ooda. Yeoj condujo por las calles y avenidas de la ciudad con mucha tranquilidad; no había tráfico. Dada la hora del día las personas aun dormían ó apenas se preparaban para vivir sus típicas vidas. Pasando por los altos edificios el rubio pudo percibir como su interior era como aquellas estructuras, sentía poder alcanzar el cielo siendo la verdad que jamás lo lograría. Solo daba la ilusión de ser alguien que llegaba más allá de donde podía, de donde tenia destinado. Apretó el puño tan fuerte que su piel se torno blanca, nadie se percato de que su irrites le sobrepasaba, por su mente un excitación. No era buena, quería abrir la puerta y saltar. Necesitaba eliminar aquella frustración ante la idea de sus días contados, de que perdería aquello que aunque no le pertenecía apreciaba. No quería morir, no de la manera que lo estaba haciendo. La camioneta freno, se percato que se encontraban en las periferias de la ciudad, mas allá de los suburbios. Estaban rodeados por árboles, ubicados en un lugar terroso, amplio por donde vieras, frente a ellos una camioneta cerrada del mismo modelo que el del Doctor. Le pareció extraño que los vidrios estuvieran polarizados y que ni la esposa del doctor y Taichi estuvieran fuera del vehiculo, pero, pudiera ser que se debiera a que era de madrugad, invierno y con una temperatura debajo de los cero grados. Nadie dijo nada, ni se movió de su lugar hasta que del otro vehiculo se viera movimiento. Y no tardo en suceder. Las puertas de la camioneta se abrieron, pero, para su mal fueron más de dos. Emergieron del interior varios sujetos de entre los que se encontraban Taichi y una mujer de cabellera corta en V color lila; los dos esposados y apuntados con pistolas. El último en emerger fue alguien que Takeru y Hikari conocían bien. Sivad.

— Es un gusto volver a verlos — El "joven" castaño de cabello en punta levanto los brazos de par en par, como si estuviese dispuesto a darles un abrazo.

— Puedo ver que tu jefe aun me tiene miedo — Se burlo el rubio que agradeció haber recibido el suero la tarde anterior, de aquella manera sus palabras no contrastarían con su estado físico.—, ha mandado a su lacayo hacer el trabajo sucio.

Las palabras que le expreso el rubio no le agradaron en lo absoluto al Eraba. Su expresión paso de burlón ha fastidio. La forma de retar a Sivad no fue su mejor movimiento, el castaño silbó y detrás de los troncos emergieron más de sus secuaces rodeándolos. El numero aumento de cuatro a unos dieciséis, superándolos por mucho, sin mencionar el hecho de que tenían de rehenes a sus amigos.

— Bien, Nek no solo mando a unos pocos — Comentó con sarcasmo Takeru.

— Ahorra tus comentarios — Sivad dio un par de pasos hacia ellos. — Vayamos a lo que nos interesa, queremos la pulsera y a cambio les damos a sus amigos.

La castaña no se dejo intimidar por la mirada de aquel sujeto castaño. Jamás le entregaría lo que su padre le confirió, pero tampoco dejaría a su suerte a sus amigos.

— No la traigo conmigo.

— ¿Me quieres engañar? — Hablo casi en un susurro el Eraba.— Tú nunca te has separado de ese objeto.

— Pues ahora si — Levanto sus brazos mostrando sus muñecas para que el mismo diera crédito a sus palabras.

Esa acción no mostraba nada para Sivad y lo sabia ya fácil pudo haber escondido la pulsera al verlo bajar de la camioneta. Sus ojos cambiaron a un color ámbar en una muestra de que se introduciría en su mente, no podía dejar que se enterara de los sucesos de los días anteriores, el secreto de la investigación de su padre no debía caer en manos de su enemigo. El castaño tomo aquella acción defensiva como certeza de que mentía sobre la pulsera. Las cosas se complicaban, necesitaban huir de aquel lugar, y si noto todos por lo menos el doctor. Yeoj era vital para el futuro de los Eraba y la misma humanidad. Sivad volvió a su color natural los ojos y sonrío.

— Bueno, veo que no cooperaran por las buenas — Se acerco a la mujer, la tomo del cuello para comenzar a estrujarlo.

— ¡Ieloy! — Grito alterado Yeoj.

La mujer se comenzaba ahogar entre las risas malvadas del castaño, le apretaba tan fuerte que no parecía natural. Seguro usaba su telequinesia para mayor efecto. Yeoj invadido por la furia trato de arremeter contra Sivad, pero los hombres de este último lo detuvieron. La esposa del doctoro cambiaba el color de su piel conforme avanzaban los minutos, estaba apunto de llegar al mismo color de su cabellera cuando el mismo Sivad la dejo respirar. La mujer cayó de rodillas al suelo tosiendo y escupiendo al respirar, su rostro en pánico tomo un tono más normal.

— ¿Ahora cooperaras, Aria?

Hikari no podía evitar que por su cuerpo se esparciera el sentimiento del odio ante aquel sujeto.

— Mi paciencia es poca, y lo sabes.

Era evidente que la paciencia no formaba parte de sus cualidades por lo que jugar con la suerte y ponerse firme no resultaría. No podía permitirle acceso a su mente, y menos hacer que le creyera que no tenia consigo la pulsera — que se encontraba en el departamento de Yeoj — por lo que debía idear un plan y enseguida si quería vivos a sus amigos. Era momento de improvisar.

— Bien, tú ganas.

La joven se fue acercando al castaño fingiendo que metía la mano en su bolsillo. La idea que surgió en su cabeza resultaba descabellada, pero tenía que intentar algo. Takeru estaba aun débil, y lo noto ya que estaba muy tranquilo después de su pequeña participación en la reunión inesperada. Aun así esperaba que con lo que sucedería tuviera una buena participación. Solo fue a Yeoj con el que tuvo tiempo de avisar que estuviera preparado para pelear. Cuando quedo frente a su oponente saco la mano de su bolsillo del pantalón en un movimiento rápido que lanzo a Sivad lejos del grupo. Su fuerza mental era superior a la física. Tal acción provoco que los presentes se lanzaran sobre ellos, pero justo cuando se iba llevar acabo la trifulca varios de lo secuaces de Sivad salieron disparados por todas direcciones. Nadie se percato que a unos metros varios vehículos arribaron en aquel punto, varios sujetos tanto hombres como mujeres se abalanzaban sobre el grupo. Se libro una lucha que disperso a todos. Hikari quedo alejada del punto donde estaban sus amigos, luchaba contra todo el que no reconociera percatándose de que los sujetos que la interrogaron en la fábrica se encontraban en la trifulca, por lo que supo que el nuevo grupo que arribó se trataba de los Ooda. Desconoció como es que sabían donde estaban, pero, en cierta parte le vino bien su intromisión. Podrían escapar en la trifulca. Busco con la mirada a sus amigo y vio a unos metros a Yeoj ayudando a su esposa a incorporarse, a su lado se encontraba Taichi que luchaba por zafarse de las esposas. Corrió hacia el, le tomo de las muñecas para deshacer con su mente el candado de las esposas de tipo humanas.

— ¡Necesitamos salir de este lugar! — Taichi hablo sobre los gritos y maldiciones que pronunciaban los combatientes.

— Talvez podamos llegar a la camioneta — Sugirió Yeoj que mandaba volar a una mujer que arremetía contra ellos.

— Y ¿Takeru? — Preguntó la joven que no encontraba por ninguno lado al rubio. También se percato de la ausencia de Sivad, lo que la preocupo aun más imaginando la relación de las dos desapariciones.

— El estará bien, debemos salir de aquí.

— Pero… — Hikari busco con la mirada una vez más, sabia que seria egoísta poner en riesgo a los demás solo por una persona. Sin quedarle opción asintió y todos emprendieron la marcha a la camioneta.

Se abrieron paso entre las personas combatiendo, las que salían volando, y esquivar rocas lanzadas por quien fuese. La camioneta del doctor no estaba muy retirada, los primero en llegar fueron Yeoj y su esposa que se introdujeron enseguida, después llego Taichi que abrió la puerta trasera de la cabina para que la castaña entrara, y estuvo apunto cuando se detuvo de repente. El catedrático no entendió que sucedía, incluso le pidió que se apresurara, pero cuando la joven se llevo las manos a la garganta comprendió. Alguien con su telequinesia le estaba ahorcado, si saber que hacer se le acerco para tratar de ayudarla. El doctor grito desde la parte del conductor que la metiera en el automóvil, tenían que salir de la zona alejándose de la señal mental de los Eraba presentes. Taichi hizo lo que se le pidió, introdujo a su amiga en el vehiculo. Yeoj arrancó, pero la camioneta no se movía, apretó el acelerador logrando solo calentar el motor. Ieloy toco el hombro de su esposo para avisarle que mirara al frente. A unos metros un sujeto de cabellera blanca mantenía una mano extendida apuntando a la camioneta y la otra en posición como si ahorcase alguien.

— No lo puedo creer — Susurró al ver el increíble poder mental que ejercía aquel individuo.

El sujeto aflojo la mano con la que asfixiaba a Hikari para colocarla frente a el a la altura del cofre. Hizo un movimiento como si tomara algo de una mesa y comenzó a jalar con tanta fuerza que su rostro pálido se torno rojizo. El capote de la cajuela se abrió mostrando el motor que salio disparado hacia arriba y cayendo lejos. Yeoj, su esposa, Taichi y una Hikari en recuperación de oxigene miraron asombrados lo que acababa de hacer el sujeto.

— Bajen — Ordeno.

Sin quedarles opción los cuatro bajaron con mucha cautela de la camioneta, se percataron al salir que los secuaces de Sivad fueron contenidos y si no yacían en el suelo inconcientes estaban de rodillas formando una hilera. Una mujer de cabellera negra se acerco al de cabello blanco y se colocó a su lado. Moht y Aseret les reconoció la castaña.

— Es tiempo de que ustedes hablen con la verdad — Hablo el hombre.— Y esta vez no traten de huir.

(-)

Takeru vio como Sivad se incorporaba a lo lejos, miro la nueva situación que surgía con los invitados inesperados y decidió huir; aprovechando la distancia que había entre el y el grupo. No permitiría que se fuese limpio, salio corriendo tras el antes de que alguien se percatara de lo que planeaba. Se alejo de aquella zona dejando atrás los gritos que acompañaban una pelea. Apretó el paso cuando noto que el castaño se alejaba, al parecer se percato de su presencia. Aun cuando corría con todas sus fuerzas, las piernas no le daban la velocidad necesaria para alcanzar a su adversario, incluso comenzaba a ver como se le alejaba. Pudiera que su condición le evitara ser más veloz. El sol ya iluminaba los cielos y aces de luz se filtraban por las ramas de los árboles congelados. En su respiración agitada soltaba vaho, muestra del frío que hacia y comenzaba a sentir lo cual le pareció extraño. El clima ya no le debería de afectar tanto. En un punto de la persecución perdió a Sivad, corrió tratando de darle alcance, pero fue inútil. Se le había escapado. Fatigado, con frío e irritado se detuvo para recuperar la respiración. Le desagradaba volver a sentirse un _lyvo_.

— No puedo creer que el gran Takeru este en esas condiciones.— Sonó la voz de Nek detrás suyo.

Dando una fuerte bocanada de aire que le brindara fuerza se incorporo y giro para quedar frente al hombre que deseaba derrotar. Nek, aquel hombre no cambio en lo absoluto en aquellos meses que no se les atrevió a enfrenarles. Takeru quería imaginar que la razón era el.

— ¿Me extrañaste?

— No sabes cuanto — Takeru pudo notar la presencia de Sivad a su lado.— Me piensan atacar entre los dos.

Con una fuerte carcajada Nek levanto su mano y con el dedo índice negó.

— Eres tan valioso como para eliminarte.

— ¿Valioso?, ¿que estupidez tramas?

— Que te unas a mí.

El que soltó la carcajada ahora fue Takeru que no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, le parecía ridículo lo que el sujeto que por tanto tiempo trato de matarlos le decía. El semblante serio de los Eraba dio seriedad al asunto, el rubio no lo podía creer. Su enemigo le reveló que todo lo que sucedió tiempo atrás fue solo un plan, una prueba para el quien tenia grandes habilidades. Lo quería de su lado, y ahora más con lo que sabia que podía hacer. Le fascino la forma en que actuaba, en como sin piedad eliminaba a sus adversarios. Adoraba el Eraba en el que se convirtió.

— Únete a mí, ambos podremos hacer grandes cosas.

— Estas delirando, Nek, yo nunca me uniría a un ser como tú.

— Venga, no me puedes juzgar con lo poco que sabes de mí.

— Se lo suficiente.

— Si tú lo dices.

Preparándose para lo que fuese a ocurrir se coloco en posición de ataque, pero lo único que recibió fue que le lanzara una especie de hojas rectangulares. Cayeron a sus pies, las reconoció como fotografías y eran cuatro. Sin quitarles la vista bajo y tomo las hojas en celofán. Al verla quedo perplejo, en las imágenes se encontraba su familia en Paris. Su hermano, cuñada, sobrina y ex novia. Ver aquello solo quería decir una sola cosa, le estaba amenazando con sus seres queridos. Invadido por el estado de irrites que siempre tenia se lanzo en ataque al Eraba, pero todo sus movimientos fueron lentos, torpes y sus habilidades mentales muy poco fiables. Sin esfuerzo Nek lo mando al suelo y le colocó una rodilla en su pecho, en tanto, sus ojos se tornaron ámbar.

— ¡Nadie amenaza a mi familia!

Luchando con todas su fuerzas el rubio trato de librarse del yugo que le ejercía su odiado oponente. A lo lejos podía escuchar las burlas de Sivad lo que más le irritaba, trato de usar la telequinesia para levantar a Nek ó lanzarle algo que le liberara; no lo logro.

— No les pasara nada, mientras tú cooperes.

— ¡Nunca!

Su pecho oprimido por la rodilla aumento de fuerza lo que ocasiono que sintiera como sus costillas comenzaran a flaquear; en cualquier momento se quebrarían. Le golpeo en la pierna con sus puños un momento de debilidad y desesperación, seguro solo hacia el ridículo, cerró los ojos queriendo evitar soltar un grito. Sin esperarlo aquella fuerza de opresión se desvaneció, abrió con reserva los ojos para ver como Nek se posaba en cuclillas a su lado.

— Pude ver tu interior — Comenzó hablar cuando sus ojos chocaron. Ya sus ojos no eran color ámbar, volvieron a ser azules —, se lo que temes, lo que te esta sucediendo.

— ¿Eso que?

— Yo puedo salvarte, hacer que vivas sin perder tus poderes.

Por supuesto que Takeru no creía en la palabras que le decía aquel hombre. No se podía confiar en alguien como aquel sujeto, hacerlo sería su muerte.

— No miento, aprovecha esta oportunidad.

— ¿Cómo se que lo que dices es cierto?

— No olvides quien trabajaba con el padre de tu amiguita, y quien puede tener los instrumentos necesarios para crear la cura a tu problema — Nek coloco su mano en la mejilla del rubio.— Además, como te dije anteriormente tu eres valioso para mi.

— No puedo creerte.

Nek acaricio al rubio, lo que le produjo a este un escalofrío. Aquel acercamiento, y la forma le perturbaban.

— Arriésgate, no pierdes nada — Apartó la mano de su mejilla y le miro con fervor.—Dime, ¿Cuanto aprecias tu nueva vida?

La respuesta aquella pregunta tenia una simple y a la vez compleja respuesta, no dudaría en contestar el rubio, si no fuese porque revelarla repercutiría en mas de una forma a su alrededor. La verdadera pregunta radicaba en, _¿Estaba dispuesto a traicionar a tus amigos? _Esa no tenía una sencilla respuesta.

* * *

**¡Sexto Capitulo!**

**Que bien que les haya gustado y pareciera lindo el pequeño capitulo anterior, y espero le hayan puesto atención hahaha. Pasando al de ahora, ¿les ha agradado?. Bueno, les aviso que llegamos al penúltimo capitulo, si como leyeron ya estamos a un solo capitulo de acabar con esta segunda parte. ¿Les parece apresurado por el final que acaban de leer en este capitulo? Bueno sus dudas se responderán pronto n.n**

_**Domidomo S**__**: **_**Bueno ya veremos si el rubio regreso a como era antes, pero ya veremos si en verdad ha vuelto ha ser el mismo hahaha. Es un placer saber que te esta gustando mi historia, en cuestión de cómo se me ocurrió debo admitir que esta historia llevaba otro rumbo. Hikari, Nek y Sivad los tenia pensados como extraterrestres hahaha, todo iba más a un tema espacial XD, pero, al final lo cambie debido a que vagando por Internet me encontré con la historia de Atlantis, me gusto mucho y dije **_**¿Oye porque no mejor que sea de una civilización humana antigua y perdida? **_**Así fue como todo cambio y reescribí la historia creando mis propias civilizaciones antiguas, solo Atlantis y Lemuria son de la mitología conocida n.n**

_**anaiza18**__**: **_**Cuando leo un review donde me dicen que les encanto el capitulo no puedo evitar sonreír. Es un placer que te gustara el anterior. Y si, la historia de los enamorados tiene parte de inspiración sobre Romeo y Julieta, pero también hay de otras historias n.n**

_**Naitiaable**__**:**_** Muchas Gracias por tu review, me ha hecho sonreír y sentirme feliz por saber que el capitulo anterior te ha encantado, generado una buena emoción y que incluso sintieras que tu fueses Kari. Ha valido la pena escribir hahaha. Sobre tu pregunta, solo te puedo decir que espero hayas puesto atención a la leyenda n.n**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Es bueno saber que te ha gustado la historia de los enamorados. Ojala este nuevo capitulo también te agrade n.n**

_**NOTA: **_**Les pediré paciencia para el nuevo capitulo, ya que no he tenido tiempo de empezarlo y el trabajo me dificulta avanzar. Mi plan es entregarles un capitulo largo, emocionante y que les deje un gran sabor hahaha. Espero me puedan entender y no se olviden de mi historia, en caso de que tarde en actualizar hehehe.**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	8. Crucial

Crucial

Cada uno de los secuaces de Nek fueron esposados y sometidos en un punto cerca de su ubicación, le asombro a la castaña ver como los Ooda estaban tan bien equipados. Cuando sacaron las esposas venían en una especie de maletín del cual también pudo ver una especie de armas cortas. La intriga de donde pudieron haber obtenido aquello le rondo por la cabeza, y es que se veía tecnología del más alto nivel. Aquello nunca en su vida lo había visto, pero los conocía por bocetos en algunos de los textos que tuvo la oportunidad de ver. Lo mas interesante es que no es parte del arsenal de los Eraba, sino mas bien de los Atlantes y Lemures. Como deseó poder preguntar y tener una respuesta que saciara su necesidad de conocer, pero, no seria posible; ellos estaban para responder. Sentada en la parte trasera de una de las camionetas en las que llegaron los Ooda esperaba a que alguien fuese a interrogarla, y es que volvían ha usar la técnica de preguntar por separado con la sola diferencia de que a ella no la tenían esposada. Siendo que seria la última desconocía que respuesta pudieron dar Yeoj, su esposa ó incluso Taichi. Y aun así su mente no rondaba en si dijeron la verdad, sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en donde se encontraría Takeru, si estaba bien ó fue atrapado por Sivad. No quería imaginar la posibilidad de que aquel ruin castaño hubiese terminado con la existencia del rubio. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esa idea, Takeru con sus habilidades resulto ser muy fuerte que muchos Eraba que conocía por lo que aun débil hubiese podido solo con Sivad. Y eso se repetía para poder concentrarse en su propia situación. La puerta a su derecha se abrió y entro la mujer de nombre Aseret. Elegante y seductiva como la recordaba. Su mirada celeste se clavo en la suya, por un momento creyó que le estaría leyendo la mente, pero, desvío pronto la mirada para tomar una tableta que se ocultaba en un compartimente del asiento del conductor. La encendió y con su dedo índice apretaba varios puntos de la pantalla táctil, como si en aquel aparato pudiera encontrar la verdad del porque ella y sus amigos se encontraban en aquel bosque. Hikari se estiro queriendo ver que era lo que tanto hacia en vez de comenzar el interrogatorio, la curiosidad era su mayor defecto. La mujer de apariencia de unos veinticinco años al percatarse de la insistencia de la castaña oculto la pantalla inclinándola hacia el lado contrario.

— ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación entrometerse en lo que hacen los demás?

— ¿Y a ti no te han dicho que es malo secuestrar gente?

La osadía de Hikari al devolver la pregunta pudiera que no fuese de lo mas inteligente dada las circunstancias, pero no se pudo contener. Estaba harta de estar siendo perseguida que eligió el peor momento para sacar su frustración. Creyendo que la mujer se molestaría espero a que esta le hiciera algo, pero, para su sorpresa solo sonrío aquella mujer. Talvez alucinaba, pero podría jurar que le agrado su manera rebelde de contestarle.

— Bueno, comencemos. ¿Quieres, Aria?

La forma en que pronuncio su nombre le sonó perverso, como ocultando algo en cada letra pronunciada. Atino asentir y comenzó a explicar lo que querían saber, el porque se encontraban en aquel bosque y el enfrentamiento. Les confeso todo, con una pequeña omisión: Takeru. No les revelo absolutamente nada sobre la condición de su amigo, incluso trato de mantener alejado cualquier pensamiento relacionado al rubio en caso de que le estuviesen leyendo la mente. Los integrantes de los Ooda comprobaron ser excelentes en la intromisión de la mente sin ser casi detectados. Una habilidad de pocos. La mujer de larga cabellera solo se limitaba a escuchar todo lo que salía de su boca, en ningún momento se inmuto, ni cuando menciono lo que tramaba Nek a quien apunto como el verdadero enemigo que buscaba _el poder absoluto. _No omitió ni el momento en que este individuo asesino a su padre — que buscaba como salvar su raza— y la vida que tuvo que mantener debido aquello. Se le quebró la voz, hizo una pausa para luego continuar. Terminando en el porque estaban en Boston, explico que buscaban al doctor que era amigo de su padre. El podría continuar el trabajo de la salvación de su raza. Al terminar noto ha Aseret que se quedo un momento quita en silencio procesando lo que le acababa de revelar.

— ¿Es todo? — Cuestionó como alentándola ha revelar su más intimo secreto.

Hikari asintió ligeramente con su cabeza luchando por alejar todo pensamiento sobre el rubio.

— ¿Entonces no piensas explicarme esto ó si?

La mujer de los Ooda le paso la tableta que en ningún momento dejo de sostener en sus manos. La tomo con cautela temiendo que estuviese cayendo en una trampa, pero al ver la pantalla comprendió que sus intentos por alejar de su cabeza cualquier imagen de Takeru resulto en vano. Frente a ella ubicada en la parte superior derecha de la pantalla una fotografía de su amigo le hizo comprender lo demás. En toda la pantalla podía leer lecturas de análisis de sangre y ADN, con una imagen de lo que sabia era la cadena genética del rubio distinguió lo que ya había visto en la tableta del doctor Yeoj: una mezcla genética. La castaña levanto su rostro para encontrarse con el de su interrogador que sonreía en un tono maquiavélico, como quien atrapa alguien en una mentira. Sin leerle la mente y solo viendo su rostro la Ooda entendió la incógnita que surcaba en su mente. ¿Cómo tenían muestras del rubio? La respuesta fue sencilla, y que había pasado desapercibida. Cuando los interrogaron por primera vez en aquella fábrica les hicieron colocar sus manos en un punto especial de las mesas metálicas, recordó que sintió un ardor y picazón seguido de que una pequeña gota de su sangre depositada en un pequeño tubo de vidrio. Según Aseret lo único que querían era registrarlos en su base de datos de individuos Eraba, jamás imaginaron lo que encontrarían en la sangre del rubio.

— En cierto punto no me molesta que me ocultaras esto, digo, yo también protegería a mis amigos — La mujer de cabellera obscura le arrebato la tableta a Hikari quien hubiese querido tenerla unos cinco minutos más para analizar las estadísticas de Takeru.— Pero, dadas las circunstancias necesito saber toda la verdad.

— Si.

— Prometo no ver más de lo debido.

Hikari entendió lo que sucedería, leerían su mente y ella no pondría resistencia. Lo que si le parecía extraño era el cambio de actitud que mostraba la joven mujer, ya no era más la reacia, inquietante y poco amigable de aquella vez en la fábrica. Sin esperar sintió como se introducía en su mente, podía percibir como escarbaba en cada rincón corroborando todo lo que le había contado. Ese cosquilleo en su cabeza le provocaba constantes escalofríos en su espalda, solo una vez había pasado por aquel tipo de inspección y fue con su padre. Siete minutos más tarde toda sensación de otra presencia en su mente se desvaneció por completo.

— Bien, todo es cierto e interesante. Muy interesante — Soltó la integrante de los Ooda que por su rostro Hikari supo que ya sabía sobre la verdad de Takeru; era un mestizo. — Al menos que seas bueno generando falsos recuerdos.

— Eso es imposible.

Aseret no contesto y simplemente dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios lo que intrigo a la castaña. Le quedo la sensación de que aquello que insinúo la mujer podría ser cierto, se pregunto si existirían personas que pudieran generar recuerdos falsos para proteger su mente. Cuantas cosas aun ignoraba de su propia gente. La relativa calma con la que se estaba llevando todo fue irrumpida por un constante movimiento afuera del vehiculo, por las ventanas varios de los Ooda corrían hacia una misma dirección. Hikari trato de observar que era lo que sucedía, logro ubicar a Taichi cerca de Yeoj que perdía medio cuerpo tras un tronco; ambos solicitaban dejarlos ir a donde apuntaban. Viendo sus intenciones de salir, Aseret se lo impidió tomándola del hombro y negando con la cabeza le pidió que esperase. No tardo en aparecer Moht en la ventanilla de su colega, dio un golpecito para que bajara el vidrio y poder comunicarles la situación.

—Su amigo ha vuelto — Anuncio dirigiéndose a la castaña.— No luce bien.

Reconociendo de quien se trataba, Hikari con una mirada suplicante miro a los dos Ooda pidiendo que le permitieran salir. Moht y Aseret miraban los ojos del otro sin pronunciar palabra, imagino dialogaban mentalmente sobre si dejarla ir a verlo. Moht fue quien le ordeno que bajara del vehiculo y le siguiera. Sin cuestionar nada abrio la portezuela y bajo, pronto tuvo al hombre de cabellera blanca a su lado para que le guiara por un pequeño tramo hasta donde un grupo de personas se aglomeraba.

— Abran paso — Ordeno Moht.

Cuando sus colegas hicieron un hueco la castaña pudo ver como Takeru yacía en el suelo respirando con dificultad, sin dudar corrió hacia el para arrodillarse a su lado y tomarle de la cabeza. Su apariencia era deplorable, nada que ver a como lo había visto una hora atrás. Su ropa estaba desgarrada, tenía muestras de heridas manando sangre, su ojo derecho inyectado en sangre y su piel mugrienta. ¿Acaso Sivad le habría propinado tan terrible paliza? Como fuese se alegraba de que estuviera de nuevo con ellos con vida. Con la mirada perdida el rubio no se percato de quien se posaba a su lado, hasta que la castaña se puso entre su vista la reconoció, apenas y pudo pronunciar su nombre.

— Tranquilo, no hagas esfuerzo — Levantó su rostro para ver a los presentes.— ¿Hay algún doctor entre ustedes?

— Yo — Respondió un hombre delgado con apariencia de treinta años.

Sin apartarse ni un momento de Takeru la castaña vio como el doctor de los Ooda analizaba al rubio con un aparato del tamaño de una tableta, solo que este era ondulado en los bordes y de un material metálico opaco, donde se supondría que iría la pantalla solo se ubicaba un vidrio grueso que permitía ver de un lado a otro; igual ondulado. De nuevo veía tecnología avanzada, no cabía duda de que los Ooda poseían reliquias de las épocas ancestrales. Paso aquel aparato por el cuerpo de Takeru, no pudo divisar bien lo que aparecía en el vidrio, pero si pudo distinguir una proyección de huesos. Esperaba que en un futuro pudiera conocer más de aquellos artefactos. Terminado de analizar al rubio anuncio que no tenia nada de gravedad solo una pequeña contusión en su cabeza. Del maletín que tenía a su derecha saco una capsula verde, pidió que sentaran al rubio y se la introdujo en la boca. No necesitaban obligarlo a que la ingiriera, con solo que su saliva la disolviera bastaba. Como arte de magia, apenas y unos cuantos minutos el rubio volvió en si, recuperado hasta en fuerza. Miro a su alrededor percatándose de las personas desconocidas a su alrededor, trato de pronunciar palabra al encontrarse con el rostro de Hikari, pero, sin previo aviso Moht le coloco las esposas. Nadie del grupo de Hikari espero tal reacción del líder de los Ooda. Recriminado la castaña recibió de respuesta que Takeru seria juzgado por matar a dos de los suyos. Esto hizo saltar al rubio y castaña que trataron de defenderse, aunque en el fondo ambos sabían que la acción de Takeru fue detestable.

— Podrán decir todo lo que quieran, pero el ha asesinado — Moht apunto con desprecio al rubio.— Deberá pagar su crimen.

— ¡Ustedes fueron los que nos secuestraron, solo nos defendimos!

— Será sentenciado y no se discutirá.

Hikari estaba dispuesta volver hablar cuando la mano del rubio se poso en su hombro. Sus ojos demostraban que comprendió sus acciones y debía pagar por ellos. La castaña se quedo perpleja ante la postura de su amigo, jamás imagino que fuese a ser responsable por su acción.

— Tienen razón, no he sido yo estos días — Hablo con voz áspera.— Pero tenemos un problema mas grande, algo principal antes que mi condena.

Los presentes a su alrededor lo miraron consternados, sus palabras salieron cargadas de alerta que incluso Moht y Aseret —que llego junto a ellos — no pudieron evitar sentir el peligro.

— Habla.

Takeru tomó aire para explicar lo ocurrido cuando salio tras Sivad. Narro la persecución que duro por un buen tramo hasta que lo perdió de vista, creyendo que no lo alcanzaría se detuvo a recuperar aliento y fue entonces cuando Nek hizo su aparición. Le reveló que el resultaba alguien importante para su grupo, lo quería de su lado y lo amenazo con su familia; les enseño la fotografía de su sobrina. Dominado por la ira trato de someterlo siendo al revés, el mismo fue quien termino bajo la rodilla del peliazul. Les confesó que en ese momento leyó su mente y se percato de su problema de muerte —esto hizo que Moht y Aseret se dedicaran una mirada —, estaba débil por lo que no pudo resistir mucho la intromisión. En ese momento fue cuando le ofreció su ayuda, le prometió encontraría una cura. Se negó aceptar la oferta, ¿Quién le podría creer a un sujeto como? Usando sus últimas energías logro empujar a Nek que salio disparado por los aires lejos de donde se situaba. Se tuvo que enfrentar a los dos Eraba para poder huir de ellos obviado por sus heridas. En su pelea Nek le dejo saber que conseguiría lo que quería aun cuando el no le ayudase, y el problema radicaba en que sabia donde estaba el departamento de Yeoj. Esa si fue una noticia alarmante, que Nek pudiera obtener la información del padre de Hikari resultaba la perdida segura de la esperanza de volver a los Eraba.

— No se hable más, debemos ir a proteger aquella información — Acotó Aseret buscando apoyo en Moht.

El líder de los Ooda solo atino a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo en forma de dar apoyo a lo que su colega proponía. Solo un pequeño grupo se subió a un par de camionetas para ir en busca de la información valiosa en el departamento del doctor. Los demás Ooda se quedarían a controlar a los secuaces del mencionado Nek.

Conduciendo a gran velocidad, las calles de Boston ya estaban repletas de gente y vehículos que obstaculizaban el trayecto. En la camioneta en donde iban Hikari, Takeru y Taichi era conducida por Moht y su copiloto no era otra más que Aseret. En tanto en la otra camioneta — que iban enfrente de ellos — transportaba a Yeoj, su esposa y colegas de la pareja líder de los Ooda. En el recorrido Takeru aseguraba que lucho por no revelar algo importante sobre la ubicación de la pulsera, sin embargo quería asegurarse de que no hubieran logrado sacarle información. Hikari esperaba que hubiera logrado aquella hazaña, y en caso de que no lo lograra no le culparía. Sus palabras de consuelo no parecieron ser de mucha ayuda, el rubio solo dejo escapar un resoplido cargado angustia. Estaban a punto de llegar al edificio del doctor, por lo que pronto corroborarían si Nek obtuvo información.

— Ya hemos durado mucho en Boston — Escucharon que le decía Aseret a Moht.

— No sucederá nada malo.

— Eso espero.

Hikari no perdió detalle de esa pequeña información, quiso preguntar de qué hablaban, tantas interrogantes se habían formulado en su cabeza en esas pocas horas que ya necesitaba soltarlos de su sistema. Pero existía una pregunta crucial, ¿Por qué estar en Boston estaba prohibido para los Eraba? Cualquiera que fuese la respuesta estaba segura que pronto lograría obtener respuesta. Las camionetas entraron al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio de departamentos. Sin perder tiempo encontraron dos cajones para dejar los vehículos, bajaron y corrieron al ascensor que los condujo al lobby, Yeoj facilito la movilidad al hacer que el portero les diera pase y poder moverse sin perderse por los pasillos de aquel edificio. Doblaron recodos, caminaron por largos corredores, abordaron un ascensor y caminaron hasta que llegaron a la puerta con el número de departamento del doctor. Todo parecía estar en orden, la puerta no se veía forzada e incluso estaba cerrada con llave. El doctor abrió con cautela la puerta, los primeros en entrar fueron los líderes de los Ooda de manera precavida buscando con la mirada cualquier indicio de peligro. Les siguieron sus colegas dejando un par en custodia de Hikari, Takeru y compañía. Diez minutos después de una intensa inspección a cada rincón del departamento les dieron pase. No había nadie y todo estaba en orden.

— Puedo atreverme a decir que no leyeron bien tu mente — Soltó Moht a Takeru.

— Es un alivio.

— Recojan todo lo que necesiten, solo lo que necesiten — Aclaro Aseret.— Tenemos que partir, los llevaremos a un lugar seguro.

Sin protestar Yeoj se dirigió a su consultorio en busca de la pulsera dorada y la información que extrajo de esta. En tanto Hikari fue a la habitación que les dio el doctor en busca de un par de cambios; Taichi fue en su ayuda. Ieloy se quedo en la sala esperando, y Takeru fue custodiado por dos de los sujetos que les acompañaban — tenia las esposas, pero aun así lo tenían vigilado.— a pesar de todo el era un prisionero. En menos de cuarto de hora Hikari y Taichi regresaron de la habitación, solo faltaba el doctor que pidió unos minutos más ya que almacenar la información en una memoria portátil tardaría por el gran contendió de información recopilado por el padre de la castaña. A Moht no le pareció, pero si era cierto que los Eraba dependían de ello acepto esperar. En ese tiempo de espera Hikari vio a Moht y Aseret charlando en susurros en la cocina, ese era su oportunidad de abordarlos para tratar de obtener respuestas.

— Si seguimos aquí podrán pensar que es un acto de rebeldía…— Alcanzo escuchar decir ha Aseret antes de que notaran su presencia.— ¿Seguimos siendo descorteces?

— Lo siento, pero es que…

— No podemos satisfacer tu necesidad de saber — Acortó Moht.

Hikari arqueo las cejas al notar que habían leído su mente y ella apenas y notaba su presencia.

— Lo que quieres saber es clasificado.

— Se que apenas y nos conocemos, incluso hemos tenía altercados, pero… — Hizo una pausa para analizar bien lo que diría.— Soy de confianza, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarles solo déjenmelo saber.

Se dio media vuelta con intención de alejarse de la pareja, presionarlos para obtener respuestas no serviría de nada por lo que opto aguantarse esas ganas de saber el misterio que ocultaba la ciudad y el grupo Ooda. Apenas dio dos pasos cuando hablaron a su espalda logrando detenerla en seco.

— En cierta forma tú ya conoces la historia.

— ¡Aseret!

Dándose media vuelta la castaña clavo sus ojos en la figura femenina de cabellera larga obscura. ¿A que se refería que conocía la historia? Indago en su mente buscando la respuesta, tratando de recordar de que manera podría ella saber algo de lo que estaba seguro no saber.

_Εραστές. _Escucho la voz de Aseret pronunciar en su mente.

_¿Los enamorados?_

_Si, esa historia es verdadera._

_Pero, ¿Cómo?¿Que tiene que ver esa leyenda con el ahora?. _En su interior un fulgor de esperanza se reafirmo en el pecho de Hikari, quien sin saber porque algo en ella desde un principio le decía que la historia que leyó era verdadera. La historia convertida en leyenda se repitió.

— No hables de más, Aseret.

— Moht, creo que contarle la verdad a la hija de nuestro posible salvador no es ningún pecado.

El hombre de cabellera blanca se cruzo de brazos, analizaba los pros y contras del revelar tan importante información. La pareja se miro intensamente, ahora ellos mantenían una charla mental que duro más de lo que le hubiese gustado a Hikari. Como deseo poder interceptar su charla para poder entender mejor todo.

— Siempre terminas haciendo lo que quiero — Afirmó en voz alta Aseret que por primera vez se le veía sonreír y de forma picarona.

— ¿Quebrantaras el código más valioso por una desconocida?

En forma de contestación Aseret solo se encogió de hombros, Moht simplemente suspiro de forma fuerte y prolongada. Hikari se pregunto que historia tendrían esos dos, seguro alguno romántico por la manera en que siempre estaban juntos y su forma de tratar. Sin mencionar que cada que se miraban a los ojos un brillo especial surgía, como si una conexión emergiera y solo ellos pudieran sentirla.

— Resulta que yo conocí a su padre.

La revelación no solo tomo por sorpresa a Hikari, Moht también abrió los ojos no esperando aquella respuesta. Tanto la castaña como el sujeto de cabello blanco esperaron espesantes que se explicara. Resulto que cuando era una niña tenia una enfermedad que nadie podía curar — ya que sus padres no conocían a ningún doctor Eraba y solo le trataban _lyvos_ — su familia estaba angustiada, no veían la luz al final del túnel, pero, para ese entonces cuando todo se tronaba muy obscuro para ella corrieron con la suerte de encontrarse con un hombre alto, castaña y de facciones que transpiraban bondad; descripción que le iba a la perfección al padre de Hikari. Ese hombre logro formular una vacuna, pues resultaba que la enfermedad que tenia de pequeña no era mortal, si se trataba como se debía. Su familia siempre estuvo agradecida con aquel hombre que poco después desapareció sin permitirle agradecerle su gesto de bondad. Los años posteriores trato de localizarlo sin encontrarlo, siempre estaría en deuda con aquel gran hombre, y juro algún día agradecerle en persona.

— Si recuerdo bien esa parte de tu vida — Comentó Moht que no entendía por donde iba aquello.— Siempre me dijiste que si lo encontrabas le devolverías el favor, pero, ¿que tiene que ver Aria en todo esto?

— Resulta que aquel doctor tenia una pequeña — Prosiguió la mujer sin quitarle la vista a Hikari.—, recuerdo que no las presento como Aria la luz de sus ojos.

Hikari en ese momento sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Si bien no recordaba aquella parte de su vida, puesto que aun era muy pequeña, la sola idea de que alguien estuviese tan agradecida con su padre por haberle salvado su vida le provocaba esa sensación de que el jamás había muerto. Y en cierta forma así lo era, su recuerdo e imagen vivirían en más personas de las que ella creía. Su corazón se lleno de alegría, aun en la otra vida su padre le cuidaba.

— No lo recordé enseguida, pero sabia que en ella algo me era familiar — Aseret se acerco a la castaña y le tomo de la mano.— Cuando entre en tu mente y vi la imagen de tu padre lo corrobore, tu eres la hija de mi salvador.

En ese momento un ambiente diferente se hizo presente en aquella parte del departamento. Hikari apretó la mano de la que hace poco era su captora, ambas sonrieron de una manera amistosa como si se tratara de amigas que se conocen por años. Solo la voz de Moht interrumpió su conexión.

— Bien, veo que estas en deuda.

— Me alegra que lo comprendas — Aseret le sonrió a Moht que sonrojado desvío la mirada.

Cuando le estaban por revelar lo que quería a Hikari entro uno de los colegas de sus nuevos amigos para informar que Yeoj había terminado y podían partir.

— Cuando haya más tiempo te explico bien — Hikari asintió alegre.— Por el momento solo te puedo adelantar que Boston mantiene un gran secreto milenario.

Eso último solo hizo que la sed de ansiedad por conocer la verdad incrementara en el interior de la castaña. Se dijo a si misma que pronto conocería la verdad y se dispuso a ir a la sala con los demás.

Ya todos estaban alistados para partir, Yeoj aviso que tenía lo necesario para continuar la investigación a donde les llevaran; le entrego la pulsera a Hikari. Sin perder tiempo se pusieron en marcha a los elevadores para ir al estacionamiento subterráneo. En el camino, por su móvil Moht aviso a sus colegas que se alistaras para salir lo más pronto de Boston. Se verían en la salida sur de la cuidad y partirían a Chicago. Pronto se encontraron en el estacionamiento, ubicaron las camionetas y se subieron como llegaron. Emprendieron la marchar por las calles de la ciudad tratando de que el tráfico no influenciara mucho en su viaje. En el camino Taichi sentado a un costado de Hikari le preguntó si se encontraba bien, pues le veía absorta en sus pensamientos. Le contestó que todo estaba perfecto, solo pensaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Muchas cosas cambiaron en esos días, y otras salieron a la luz. Les tomo poco más de la hora llegar con sus colegas, que igual iban en camionetas. Sin detenerse cinco camionetas, incluyéndolos, emprendieron la marcha en fila por la autopista hacia la ciudad de los vientos.

— Cuando lleguemos a nuestras instalaciones el doctor Yeoj tendrá el equipo necesario para avanzar con bastante velocidad la investigación de tu padre — Aseguro Aseret con una sonrisa que tomo por sorpresa a Takeru y Taichi, y más por saber que iba dirigida a la castaña.— Es bueno saber que los Eraba podremos volver a surgir en este mundo.

— Yo también, solo espero que no tengamos más inconvenientes.

— No te preocupes.

Apenas notaron que la mujer se tornaba hacia el frente el rubio y castaño indagaron con la mirada a la castaña. Divertida solo les guiño el ojo dejando con la intriga a sus amigos. Paso su vista a la ventana que tenía a su costado izquierdo y vio como un par de automóviles les rebasaban, iban muy rápido como si les urgiera llegar a su destino.

— Mándale un texto ha esta Adreb, dile que vamos de regreso — Pidió Moht a su amiga.

— Bien — contestó tomando su celular y comenzó a teclear.— Lo mejor es que sepa que nos retiramos antes de que haya conflictos.

Hikari y Taichi se miraron intrigados, con aquello que a la castaña no le revelaron nada aun, estaba en ascuas. Ya quería llegar a Chicago para saber que ocurría en Boston, le fascinaba la idea de que lo que se ocultar en aquella ciudad tuviera que ver con la leyendo que leyó el día anterior. Aunque algo le decía que era peligroso. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una tos atroz que provenía de Takeru, todos posaron su mirada en el, lucia deplorable; su piel palideció, las ojeras se tornaron casi negras, y por sus fosas nasales una hilera de sangre emanaba. Hikari pidió que se detuviera, necesitaban ir con Yeoj para que le suministrara la vacuna que le ayudaba a contrarrestar los efectos secundarios de su problema. Molesto, pero viendo la condición del rubio, Moht hizo la señal para que las camionetas que les seguían se detuvieran. Para no perder tiempo el mismo iría por la vacuna a la camioneta de atrás donde llevaban al doctor y su equipaje.

— Tranquilo, Takeru, pronto estarás mejor — Hikari abrazo el rubio que comenzó a temblar. No sabia que rostro tendría de preocupación, pero por la manera que le miraban Taichi y Aseret supo que no una muy linda.

— Lo siento, Hikari.

— No es tu culpa — La castaña creía que el rubio se refería al no haberle hecho caso desde el principio sobre su condición.

— Te importa mucho, ¿cierto? — La pregunta que hizo Aseret provocó que se ganara no solo la mira de Hikari sino también la de Taichi.

La castaña no pudo contestar debido a que Moht regresaba con una jeringa con aquel líquido verde. Le quitaron las esposas para poder inyectarle mejor, Hikari a quien le pasaron la jeringa preparo el brazo del rubio para inyectarlo, fue en ese instante que escucharon una explosión. Por instinto voltearon hacia atrás para presencia como la última camioneta de la fila volaba por los aires envuelta en llamas. De las demás camionetas emergieron todos los Eraba, algunos gritaban que eran atacados y otros vociferaban maldiciones. Moht y Aserte junto con el otro par que iba con ellos bajaron para socorrer a sus colegas. En la camioneta solo quedaron Takeru, Hikari y Taichi. La castaña vio como se libraba a lo lejos una feroz batalla, no entendía bien lo que ocurría, pero sabia que no se trataba de algo bueno. Volteo a ver a Takeru quien para su sorpresa se notaba más sano e incorporado en el asiento. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar que sucedía cuando este — con los ojos vidriosos llenos de culpa — la ataco dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la dejo noqueada. Todo se torno en una negrura abismal, las voces se fueron a pagando, y en un ultimo esfuerzo solo pudo pensar una sola cosa. _¿Porque, Takeru?_

(-)

_Hikari, despierta._ Escucho una voz en eco que le llamaba a lo lejos en la obscuridad de su mente. Creyendo que era de hombre, quiso pensar que se trataba de Takeru quien le llamaba._ Vamos, despierta. _Volvió a escuchar que le hablaban, pero, esta vez la voz cambio de tono y timbre dándole a saber que no se trataba del rubio. Se desanimo al momento. De nuevo, luego de unos minutos, volvió a escuchar que le llamaban para esta vez reconocer de quien era la voz que le estaba hablando: Taichi. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, sosegada por una luz artificial sobre ella todo le resulto borroso e irreconocible. Por un instante pensó en que había muerto y se encontraba en el más allá. Le tomo un par de minutos poder enfocar la vista y ver como sobre ella se ubicaba su amigo castaño, una mujer de cabello lila y otro hombre de cabello azulado. Sabía que los conocía, pero, no recordaba sus nombres. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza por el dolor que brotó en sus sienes al tratar de recordar quien más estaba con Taichi. Por los tres fue ayudada a incorporarse en el asiento trasera de una camioneta, aun estaba lo suficiente atontada para no poder comprender la situación. Le dieron unos cuantos minutos para que se recuperara, y cuando lo hizo prefirió que no lo hubiesen hecho. El dolor que sentía en su cabeza no se comparo con la del corazón al recordar lo que Takeru le había hecho. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, no lo pudo evitar. De nuevo todo se volvió borroso, la negrura de la noche la asolo y el frío del ambiente le resulto calido ante el recuerdo de la actitud del rubio.

— Veo que ya recordaste — Testifico el catedrático.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

— Nos traiciono — Contesto con ira Taichi.

— No, no puede ser.

Le pusieron al corriente de aquellas horas de vida en las que quedo inconciente. Después de que la noqueara el rubio, con un movimiento ágil coloco las esposas a Taichi para que no intentara hacer nada, luego volvió a ella para arrebatarle la pulsera. Aseguro el castaño que le pidió que no se moviera, y le evitara hacerle daño. Como estaba más preocupado por la situación en que se encontraba su amiga le dejo salir de la camioneta sin mostrarle resistencia. Aseguro que lo vio por el parabrisas trasero ir en dirección a la camioneta donde Yeoj se encontraba. Aprovecho que todos estaban distraídos en el combate hasta las camionetas de atrás nadie reparo en el. Tomó desprevenidos al doctor y su esposa. No supo más, solo que en poco tiempo el rubio saco los cuerpos inconcientes de Yeoj y Ieloy colocándolos lejos para hacer explotar la camioneta, siendo después recogido por un automóvil rojo que llego de la dirección contraria a la pelea, y volver a perderse por el mismo camino en el que había llegado. El doctor a partir de ese punto tomo la batuta de la explicación, Takeru entro en el automóvil y los ataco con ferocidad, tomándolos desprevenidos no lograron evitar que les lanzara con su telequinesia contra los asientos delanteros una y otra vez hasta dejarlos inconcientes. Les reveló antes de atacarlos que solo quería destruir los datos que tenia en aquella camioneta sobre la investigación de su padre. No pudieron hacer nada contra su fuerza. Logro su cometido e hizo explotar todo los avances que llevaban.

En su interior, Hikari sentía una rabia que crecía mientras contaban lo ocurrido en el lapso que estuvo inconciente. Se sentía traicionada, devastada, no entendía como Takeru había sido capaz de hacerle semejante cosa. Lo quería odiar, deseaba detestarlo, pero solo podía sentir culpa.

— Y, ¿no se ha salvado nada? ¿Algo con lo que podamos trabajar? — Indago la joven esperando tener buenas noticias; una luz de esperanza.

Yeoj fue quien le contesto.

— Temo que nuestras esperanzas se han ido con Takeru.

* * *

**¡Séptimo Capitulo!**

**¿Qué tal este ultimo capitulo? Si lo se, de nuevo los he dejado con un final abierto como en la primera parte hahaha. Por lo que ya sospecho sabrán que habrá una tercera parte n.n Así que ojala estén emocionados por la idea.**

**No se si este final les ha dejado una sorpresa por lo de Takeru, que siendo sincero era evidente su traición. Después de analizar y debatir bien sobre lo que sería este final llegue a lo que leyeron pues creo que es lo mejor en como pudo terminar espero que compartan mi idea y bueno gracias por leerme.**

_**Domidomo S**__**: **_**Si extraterrestres, pero si hubiera continuado con la idea original esa si hubiese terminado con la historia pasado, por lo que creo fue mejor la que decidi escribir al final. Es bueno saber que te agradan mis sorpresas, espero que este capitulo final lo haya hecho de nuevo hehehe. Y si he dejado mucho para el final, pero ya has visto el porque n.n**

_**yurimariposa**__**: **_**Bueno, al final Takeru si los ha traicionado xD En tanto, los Ooda no solo son sigilosos, también ocultan algo grande. Gracias por leer mi historia n.n**

_**Naitiaable**__**:**_** Me encanta saber que mi historia logra emocionarte, a tal punto que te dejo en shock hahaha. Tu comentario hace que valga la pena escribir, y no llores que aun tendremos una tercer entrega de mi historia, en la cual espero poder seguir teniendo el placer de leer reviews tuyos n.n**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**¿Qué tal la decisión de Takeru? Supongo que ya lo veías venir hehehe. Espero te agradara el final n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


End file.
